


At Last (Jikook) Fri Oct 9-Tues Oct 13

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [3]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock.  They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Our Current Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I use Korean words and phrases in various places, and will include the glossary of the words (at the end of each chapter - this has changed, see the end of this para for the new info.) 😊 The words I'm using are ones I've found on WordHippo and also by typing in 'how do I say 'this' in Korean' in Bing, and sometimes in Google, so if the word or phrase I'm using is incorrect, I apologize. And, if you are so inclined, I would definitely appreciate being given the correct information, so I can use it 💜 Also, while I had originally thought adding my 'glossary' to the end of every chapter was a good idea, I realized that if someone wants to read the whole work at once, rather than chapter by chapter, then they're getting spammed by a whole bunch of the same stuff every time they scroll down - sorry about that 😮 So, I'm going to go ahead and add it to the bottom of each work, instead. If I do add new words or phrases going forward, I will come back and add them there. 😊

Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook

The Boys from Ateez

Oh Sehun Kim Taehyung Jung Hoseok

Lee Taeyong Lee Taemin Kim Jongin


	2. Getting Used To Our New Routine

The rest of the week was uneventful, and the boys started to get used to their routine – Monday, Wednesday and Friday were the days they went to campus together, and also the days when Jungkook would drag Jimin into a quiet place somewhere between their first classes and bring him to the brink of climax, then help him calm down and send him off to class with a smack on the behind for good measure. Of course, lunchtime was when the gorgeous ravenette would make up for the erotic teasing, and both of them would be left satiated... for a little while, at least, until they could go to the dorm or home, and quench their thirst for each other again.

Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days they learned how to manage without being in such close contact, as none of their classes on those days coincided, although they would catch glimpses of each other as they were heading to whichever building they needed to be in, and they discovered that they could exchange a quick hug and kiss, then hurry on their way, although Jungkook did end up in the restroom, having to take care of his ‘problem’ afterward.

“Aish, Jiminie... this is almost as bad as when I saw you trying to work up the courage to talk to me... fuck...” Jungkook shook his head at himself, a wry smile curving his full lips, as he washed his hands at the sink, and quietly talked to himself. “Soon, baby, you’ll be getting paid back for all these times...”

Also, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, while Jimin had his early evening Tae Kwon Do classes, Jungkook and Taehyung played Overwatch. As far as Jimin was concerned, as long as the younger stopped playing when he returned home, and didn’t spend too much time immersed in it when the redhead wasn’t busy, everything was copacetic. “Just remember, Jungkook, I will not be happy if you ignore me to play some stupid game, and if I’m not happy, you definitely won’t be...”

Jungkook had also spent the week planning for Jimin’s birthday surprise, making sure to tell anyone he was texting or calling about it to only get in touch with him when Jimin wasn’t nearby, and somehow, they all managed to keep it a secret. As the days had passed, the whole plan seemed to balloon, and finally, it was Friday, and Jungkook was trying very hard not to be nervous, or at least not so much that the redhead would notice.

The two of them were in the locker room before their dance and gym classes, and Jimin looked a bit disheveled, because as soon as Jungkook had entered and seen the red-haired boy at his locker, he’d crowded him against the metal door and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, ignoring the rest of the students who were getting ready for their own classes.

“Jungkook-ah, seriously, you can’t do this every time you see me here...” Jimin gasped, as the magnificent raven’s hands fondly groped and squeezed his perfect ass in his dance shorts, while nuzzling further kisses along his jaw line.

“Mmm, and why not, Jimin-ah? It’s not like anyone cares, and, I’m not doing much of anything, really... you have your clothes on and everything’s covered up, although give me another few minutes after everyone else has left, and I’ll change that... I haven’t seen your naked bottom since this morning, and I miss it...”

“Aish, you pabo!! You’re going to see me naked after dance class, remember we’re supposed to go to the dorm so we can take a shower, and we can ask all the guys what kind of snacks and drinks they want, before they come over.” Jimin was half-heartedly complaining, however, as his own arms were wrapped around Jungkook’s neck, and he was pressing himself wantonly against the younger boy’s body.

“Mmm, oh, that’s right. Still, that’s almost two hours from now... can’t I please get a little peek, before class? Please?” Jungkook offered the redhead a warm kiss, and whispered against his lips, “Or a little taste? Or touch? If I don’t get something, I won’t survive...”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Koo... but... oh fuck... mmm... yes... as soon as everyone’s gone... you should change into your gym clothes first, though, or you’ll be really late...”

Jungkook grinned and dropped a quick kiss on the tip of Jimin’s nose, then stepped over the bench and went to his own locker, to change into his gym clothes. He could feel the elder boy’s gaze watching as he stripped out of his jeans and shirt, and he made sure to wiggle his butt exaggeratedly when he bent over to pull on his basketball shorts, grinning when he heard Jimin giggle.

As soon as he was done, he stepped back over to where Jimin was sitting on the bench and putting on his dance shoes, and sat beside him companionably, until everyone else in their row was gone.

Suddenly, Jimin found himself dragged over the ravenette’s lap, then his shorts and panties were pulled down to expose his pale cheeks, and he groaned when he felt two of Jungkook’s saliva-soaked fingers slide into his ass. “Fuck... Kookie... oh god... oh fuck... da joh-aaaa...”

“Mmm... so tight... so hot... we’re definitely fucking in the shower when we get to the dorm later... but for now, I’ll stop... dammit...” With that, Jungkook slipped his fingers out, delivered a hard, stinging swat to each of Jimin’s bared cheeks, then stood him up and pulled up his underpants and shorts, all within the space of about three seconds.

“Ouch!! Yah! Now I’m going to have a boner in class!! You are incorrigible, Jeon Jungkook!” Jimin rubbed his smarting bottom through his shorts and frowned as Jungkook stood up from the bench and wrapped the redhead in his arms again.

“Yes, yes, I am, and you wouldn’t have me any other way. Saranghae, salangbad-a, I’ll see you after class. I’m really looking forward to tonight; it will be so much fun.” Jungkook kissed Jimin sweetly and hugged him tightly enough to make him squeak, then reluctantly released him, so they could both leave for their respective classrooms.

“You are correct, but, don’t think I won’t retaliate as soon as I get the opportunity, you bad boy... aigoo, I can’t breathe!!” Rolling his eyes, Jimin closed and locked his locker, and smiled warmly at the younger boy as they walked toward the exit to the hallway. “Saranghae, nae salanghaneun salam, see you soon.”

After class, while Jungkook was in the locker room gathering his clothes and putting them in his backpack, he received a text from Jimin.

JEON JIMIN 🐨👄💋🔥💘: Kookie? I have to stay late at dance class. 😢

PARK JUNGKOOK 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Hey, baby... oh no, why?? 😦

JEON JIMIN 🐨👄💋🔥💘: Hobi wants to practice this new choreography a little bit more...

he said it won’t be too much longer... ⌚

PARK JUNGKOOK 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Hm... okay, did you tell him we have plans at seven,

and our friends will be waiting at our house? ⏳📅

JEON JIMIN 🐨👄💋🔥💘: Yes, he said he only needed around another thirty minutes.

Do you want to come watch us? Then we can hurry over to the dorm and take a quick

shower, so we can go home and get everything ready. 🎬🍿🍺

PARK JUNGKOOK 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Okay, that sounds good, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes...

oh; do you want me to bring your stuff from your locker,

so we don’t have to come back to the locker room? 🙂🥰🥰🥰

JEON JIMIN 🐨👄💋🔥💘: Oh, that’s a good idea, yes, please. 😁🥰🥰🥰

PARK JUNGKOOK 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Done... see you in a minute. 👀👅👀🍆👀💦

JEON JIMIN 🐨👄💋🔥💘: OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!!! 😲😳🙈

PARK JUNGKOOK 🐰👅🍆💦💖: You love it and you know it...

besides, you're the one with the eggplant next to my name in your phone. 😂💓🔥

JEON JIMIN 🐨👄💋🔥💘: ... 😏💖💖💖

Jungkook could hear the music as he walked toward the dance classroom, and he smiled when he walked in and saw Jimin and another boy concentrating on their choreo, both of them watching each other in the wall of mirrors. The ravenette walked over to where a couple of bottles of water were sitting on the floor and set his and Jimin’s backpacks down, then slid to the floor, to sit and watch the two males dance.

Jimin caught sight of the dark-haired cutie and grinned, then reached over and patted the other dancer’s shoulder to get his attention, before pointing to where Jungkook sat. The dancer nodded and smiled, and the younger smiled back, then continued observing as the two boys finished their practice.

“Woo, that one’s difficult, but it’s going to look so amazing, once we have it perfected,” Jimin commented to the other boy as they approached where Jungkook sat. “Jung Hoseok, please meet my boyfriend, Jeon Jungkook; Jeon Jungkook, please meet my dear friend and dance teacher, Jung Hoseok.”

Jungkook stood up as the other two boys approached and bowed to Jimin’s friend, while offering a friendly smile. “Annyeong haseyo, Hyung, it is nice to meet you. Jimin-ah has spoken very highly of you.”

Hoseok bowed as well and greeted Jungkook, smiling as he watched Jimin slide his arms around the younger boy's waist, and the dark-haired raven did the same. “Thank you for staying late to practice a bit more, Jiminie, have a great weekend, and I will see you on Monday!” Hoseok bowed to Jungkook again, saying, “It was nice to meet you, Jungkook, I hope we will get the chance to become friends.”

Jungkook bowed and smiled. “It was nice to meet you as well, Hyung, and I am sure we will. Have a good weekend.”

Jimin grinned at Hoseok and said, “Bye, Hobi Hyung, see you Monday!”

Once the dance teacher had left the room, Jungkook pulled Jimin close and backed him up against the mirrored wall, his mouth automatically going to the hollow of the angel’s neck, to lick at the glistening flesh and taste his sweat. Jimin automatically lifted his legs and the dark-haired boy picked the elder up, allowing him to wrap his legs around his hips, and then began to grind against him, while fondling and squeezing the dancer’s perfect ass.

“Fu... fuck... Kookie... mmm... wait... we should... we should go to the... the dorm... oh god...” Jimin shivered as Jungkook’s lips traveled delicately over the red-haired beauty’s neck and gently suckled at his sweet spot. “P-please... D-Daddy... p-please... not... not right now... not here...”

“Ah, alright, baby, I’ll wait... do you have everything you need, are you ready to leave?” Jungkook gently set Jimin on his feet and kissed him warmly. “My goodness, that is quite the problem you have, Mr. Park... I think you might need some help with that...” He slipped his hand under the other boy’s long black tee shirt and rubbed his fingertips along the length of his stiff cock.

Jimin moaned and leaned against the black-haired boy, resting his forehead on his collarbone, and gasped, “I... yes... I do... Mr. Jeon... ohgod...” He instinctively pressed himself more firmly against Jungkook’s hand and rolled his hips, moaning a bit more loudly and hugging his arms around his waist a bit more tightly.

“Mhm, I see, Mr. Park... well, would you like me to help you here, or would you like to wait?” Without waiting for a reply, Jungkook gently turned Jimin around in his arms to face the mirror and stepped back far enough that they could both see the front of the red-haired angel’s body, as the seductive raven boy lifted the hem of the black tee shirt with one hand, while tucking his thumb into the waistband of his dance shorts and panties, and tugging them down, to fully expose the boy’s throbbing penis, his tip sticky with precum. “Look at you, Mr. Park... so hard... so beautiful... so needy for my touch... all mine... here, let me...”

Jungkook pushed Jimin’s bottoms down past the lower curves of his ass cheeks, then wrapped one arm around his torso and dragged his tee shirt up farther, revealing his tattoo and taut nipples, and then curled his fingers around the sublime scarlet-haired boy’s shaft and began to stroke him, slowly, watching the expressions on the redhead's face as he groaned.

“Koo... fuck... oh god... oh god... please... Mr. Jeon...” Jimin gripped both of Jungkook’s forearms with his hands and pushed himself hard against the younger, his own gaze locked on the fingers holding him firmly, and started to rock his hips, fucking his length into the dark-haired boy’s hand fast and hard, shuddering as his precum lubricated the other boy’s palm and brought him that much more bliss, his moans becoming louder and shakier as he raced toward his climax.

“Mhm, yes, Mr. Park? What was that? You want me to do this? And, perhaps, this, too?” Jungkook turned his head and pressed his mouth against Jimin’s neck, then began to suckle at the tender flesh; not enough to leave anything but a faint red mark that would fade before they made it to the dorm, but definitely enough to send pleasure along the red-headed boy’s spine and into his balls.

“Oh, fuck yes, Mr. Jeon... fuck... oh god, I’m going to... to cum... cum... fuck... fuckfuckfuck, Koo... please, oh fuck oh fuck, cumming... I’m cumming... da joh-aaaaaaaaa.... da johhhhh-aaaaaa...” His body tensed and his hips jerked, thrusting against Jungkook’s palm, and just as his seed started to shoot from his swollen tip, the ravenette pressed Jimin’s cock against his belly, so his cum coated his tee shirt, his chest, and his abs.

“Oh my, Mr. Park,” Jungkook whispered, sliding his lips upward to gently suckle at the helix of Jimin’s ear, causing the older boy to whimper softly, and his cock to throb again, while his balls squeezed a final time and the last drops of his pearly semen dribbled from his slit. “Look at you... fucking hell... you’re magnificent like this...” The younger boy slipped his hand from Jimin’s shaft and began to rub the silky fluid over his skin, covering his nipples and chest, then down his stomach, until his flesh was coated in a thin, shiny film of it, before he finally released his hold of the redhead’s black tee shirt and tugged up his underpants and shorts.

Stepping back slightly, Jungkook smiled as Jimin turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck, the elder’s face colored darkly with a blush, then pressed close again and kissed him deeply, as he slipped his own arms around the redhead’s waist. “Mmm... I love your kisses, Mr. Park...” He whispered, when they reluctantly broke the kiss, although they continued to hold each other close.

“That was... that was so fucking hot, Jungkookie... I’ve... I’ve never had anyone do that to me before... like... any of it, just like that... watching you stroke me off... and now you’re hard, mm, I can feel you... do you want me to help you with that right now, Mr. Jeon, or do you want to wait until we get to the showers at the dorm?” For the moment, Jimin was in no hurry to move away from Jungkook’s embrace, content to lean into his warmth.

“I can wait, Mr. Park, since I plan to take care of my problem by soaking it inside your ass... I’ve heard that works remarkably well for reducing the swelling...” Jungkook laughed when Jimin smacked his hand against his chest and stepped back, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, you pabo! I swear... okay, now I’m ready to go, um... well... it’s very obvious you are having a swelling issue...” Jimin giggled, and then bent over to pick up the bottle of water.

Jungkook looked at himself in the mirror and grinned, noting just how evident his hard-on was, and he stepped forward to grip Jimin’s hips and pull him back, letting him feel that solid girth pressed against his cheeks. “Mmm, yes, and anyone who actually notices will know it’s because I’m with you, and they’ll all be terribly jealous when they imagine the things I’ll be doing to you later...” He rubbed himself against the other boy’s bottom, then let him go and delivered a hard swat to his upturned ass, before turning to pick up his backpack and reaching for Jimin’s, too. “Come on, beautiful, let’s go... I don’t want to have to rush while I'm having my way with you...”

“Ow!” Jimin yelped, and Jungkook slung his backpack over his shoulder, then reached over and gently stroked and petted the place he’d slapped. “Mmm... you should do that every time you spank me, Kookie... I... I like the way it feels...” The fetching red-haired angel snugged himself against the appealing ravenette for another moment, while he continued the sweet, gentle caressing.

“All better now, salangbad-a? Are you ready to go?” A final soft squeeze of those perfect ass cheeks was given, and when Jimin nodded to the questions, Jungkook took his hand and they left the building.


	3. Looking Forward To The Movies

Once they reached the dorm, they headed to Jimin’s floor, and as usual, found quite the delightful diversion in the elevator car while the lift plodded itself upward and deposited them in the small entry way. Of course, that meant that now Jungkook’s shorts were even more fully tented then they had been, and as they came around the corner to head toward the common room, they could hear the voices of the other boys, and Jimin moved to walk directly in front of the raven boy to help hide the evidence of his arousal.

“Hey guys! Have you decided what snacks you want us to pick up? We’re going to go take a shower, then head over to the house, I’m so excited about tonight!!!” Jimin grinned happily as he looked around at all his friends.

“Hi, you two!” San replied, as the group of boys all greeted Jimin and Jungkook, and replied with enthusiastic zeal, calling out their food and drink requests.

“I want Couque D’asse, the green flavor, and Kkokkalcorn, please!!!” called Jongho.

“Home Run Balls and sweet cakes for me, please!” Yeosang said.

“A couple of different kinds of potato chips for me, please!” Yunho yelled, but just as Wooyoung began to make his request, San stopped him.

“Wait, wait, wait, let’s all write them down and give them the list, that way they don’t have to try to remember everything! Aish, you guys are crazy!”

“Okay, okay fine... I suppose that would be easier...” Wooyoung grinned sheepishly at Jimin and Jungkook, and the two boys giggled.

“All right, you guys, we need to go take a shower, and then we’ll head to the store.” Jimin started toward his room, but Jungkook stopped him for a moment.

“Hey, San, it occurred to me that you guys don’t have to wait for us, before you go over to our house. My mom bought a bunch of groceries at the beginning of the week, so if you all wanted some real food to eat before we get there with the snacks; you are all welcome to anything you find. Here’s a spare key to the house, the alarm code is ****. Let yourselves in and make yourselves comfortable.” Jungkook handed the key to his friend, and the rest of the boys started getting up and going to their rooms to gather the things they wanted to bring with them for the night.

“Thanks, Jungkook, that’s awesome. We’ll see you guys when you get there... don’t be too late, ne?” San winked at Jimin, who blushed a pretty shade of rose and smiled bashfully, his dark hazel gaze casting toward the ravenette, who smiled sweetly at him and nuzzled his lips against the redhead’s temple.

“You’re welcome, San, see you guys soon. Let’s go get ourselves cleaned up, Jimin-ah.” The brief interlude with the loud dorm mates had helped calm Jungkook’s little problem, and he was able to walk beside Jimin without his vertical stick poking the front of his shorts out from his body.

The two boys entered Jimin’s room and Jungkook set their backpacks down, then they grabbed towels and toiletries, and headed for the bathroom. Once inside and in the row with the shower stalls, they turned to each other and began kissing almost desperately, their hands hurriedly helping each other out of their sweaty and cum-stained clothes, then roaming over each other’s bodies as Jungkook nudged Jimin into one of the cubicles and turned on the water.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t one of the faucets that started immediately with hot water, so Jimin got the icy blast directly on his back, and he yelped and pushed Jungkook hard enough that he stumbled out of the shower, while the redhead chased after him.

“Yah, you pabo!! You have to wait and let it get hot! You big jerk!” Jimin tried to get hold of one of Jungkook’s arms in order to turn him sideways partially and spank him, but Jungkook used his strength and instead grabbed the redhead and pulled him close to his body and hugged him warmly.

“Sorry about that, baby, the showers at the locker room are the same way, but I’m not usually distracted by some sexy redhead while I’m turning the water on... here, let me warm you up a bit, then we’ll check the temp...” Jungkook nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s, the older boy immediately calming down and melting into the younger’s embrace, and while they kissed, he let his hands roam up and down the scarlet-haired boy’s back, caressing and massaging gently, and warming the chilled flesh.

Jimin sighed softly and smiled, then stepped back as the other boy moved to place his hand under the water, and deemed it warm enough to get in. “I’m sorry too, jagiya, I just really hate cold water when I’m not expecting it. At least if I know it’s going to be cold, I can kind of prepare myself, but, I get cold so easily as it is, I just... anyway, I forgive you, I do know how that damned redhead can be so unmanageable... he really is a bad boy; you should spank him...”

“Mmm, believe me, baby, I plan to make sure he doesn’t sit comfortably for a few days, especially after what he did to me on Monday night... apparently, he really doesn’t like being called Oppa, although I can’t figure out why...” Jungkook pulled Jimin into the stall with him and closed the cheap curtain, then stepped under the water, letting it flow over the elder boy’s head and down his body.

“Oh my, he’s really in for it, then, isn’t he? Maybe I should warn him, so he can wear extra pairs of panties under his jeans...” Jimin couldn’t help but crack a smile at the ridiculous, yet erotic conversation they were having, and he reached for the soap and lathered up his hands, then reached between his and Jungkook’s bodies and began stroking the raven boy’s stiffening dick. “Hm... and what was it you said about soaking this problem of yours inside me? Something about it helping to reduce swelling?”

“Oh, but he doesn’t get most of his spankings on his pants, you see, because I like to watch his perfect ass turn red... and if he did do something like that and I found out, well... he might just have to have another meeting with my other self... and mhm, yes, I read that remedy somewhere, and since I appear to be having that dilemma right now, I think I should test the theory... although, I might have to try it more than once...” Jungkook took the bar of soap and lathered his own hands, then reached behind Jimin and slowly pushed two of his slicked up fingers into his tight hole, smiling as he watched the red-haired beauty shudder and close his eyes, his full lips parting on a soft sigh of pleasure.

“Mmm... he... oh my... he likes... mmm... it bare... oh Kookie... your fingers feel so good...” Jimin stepped close to the younger boy, while still stroking his thick shaft with both soapy hands, and stood on tiptoe to offer himself more fully to Jungkook’s sensual ministrations.

“Fuck... Jiminie... your hands feel good too, with the soap making them all slippery... here, come here... closer... yes, like that, let me... oh fuck, you are so damned tight, baby...” He slipped a third finger inside Jimin’s tight heat and slowly stroked them in and out, while the gorgeous redhead whimpered and shivered with delight, his muscles squeezing around Jungkook’s digits. “Mmm, I could do this to you all night long, beautiful, although everyone would wonder where we were... Well, actually, they’d know where we were, but we really shouldn’t ditch them again, especially since they'll be waiting for us at our own house...”

“Mmph, uh huh, but... oh... da joh-a...” Jimin whimpered, as he stopped stroking Jungkook’s cock and lifted his arms to wrap them over the other boy’s shoulders, then lift himself even more fully onto his toes, begging silently for more of what the sensuous ravenette was doing to him.

“Ah, sweetheart, here, let me give you this...” Jungkook slipped his fingers out and gripped the lower curves of Jimin’s ass, then lifted him off the floor and pressed him against the tiled back wall of the shower. The red-haired boy wrapped his legs around Jungkook’s hips, and the boy thrust, sinking himself deep into the elder’s ass, both of them moaning. “Fuck, Jiminie... neomu joh-a... so hot and tight... mmm... mine... all mine...” He began a slow, steady rhythm, captured Jimin’s mouth with his own, and shortly thereafter, they met their high together. After giving both of them time to catch their breath, Jungkook set Jimin on his feet, then the two of them finished their shower, with only a little bit more of the erotic fooling around going on.

Afterward, they went to Jimin’s room and found the list of snacks and drinks taped to the door, then got dressed, avoiding another make out session, in order to have time to pick everything up and not leave their friends waiting for them for too much longer. The trip to the store was uneventful, as Jungkook really was trying to be on his best behavior and not ravish the charismatic scarlet-haired boy, and finally, they were pulling into the garage. Once they’d retrieved all of the bags from the car, leaving their backpacks for later, they walked to the kitchen door, and Jimin opened it while Jungkook reached around the side to turn on the light.


	4. You Did All This For Me???

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!”

Jimin yelped in shock, and then came to a dead stop in the middle of the doorway, his mouth dropping open as he cast his glance around the room and began to take everything in. Jungkook chuckled and nudged him forward a few steps so he could enter the kitchen and close the door, then took the bags from Jimin and moved to set them on the counter, before turning and watching the dumbfounded redhead process what he was seeing.

The entire side of the house from the kitchen to the living room was decorated with fairy lights in various pastel colors and there were fresh and dried flowers everywhere, in vases and arrangements and hanging on the walls and even some dangling from the kitchen ceiling. There were also serving dishes with metal covers, indicating that Hae-Ran and Jungkook’s mother had brought dinner again, and there would be plenty for everyone. There was also a huge two-tier birthday cake on the butcher block counter with candles ready to be lit, and the frosting was the precise color of Jimin’s scarlet hair, although as would be discovered, the flavor of the frosting was light vanilla and the cake was lemon with a sweet and tart lemon curd filling.

As Jimin’s dark hazel gaze began to travel over the people gathered for this surprise, he saw his dorm mates along with Sehun and Taehyung, who he had been expecting, but as he kept looking, his mouth dropped open in amazement. Here was Taemin and his boyfriend Jongin, and Hoseok, and Jungkook’s parents and siblings, and... suddenly, Jimin blinked and gasped.

“Eomma? Appa? Jihyunie?? Taeyong???!!!” He looked at Jungkook, tears filling his eyes as he started to cry. “Oh my god, Jungkookie, you did all of this for me???”

“Ah, Jiminie, sweetheart, don’t cry, and I didn’t do it all myself, everybody helped. Happy early birthday, salangbad-a...” Jungkook blushed deeply and hugged Jimin tightly, then kissed him sweetly, and suddenly, everyone was gathered around them, wishing Jimin a happy early birthday, and congratulation Jungkook on somehow managing to get everyone to cooperate and not one of them accidentally lettin slip what was going on. The two boys giggled and started to hug everyone back.

Once the commotion had died down a bit, or as much as possible with that many people gathered in the same room, Jungkook and Jimin’s mothers began removing the tops from the platters and everyone started to serve themselves. There wasn’t a large dining room table in this house, but there was a smaller dining table that was able to seat Jungkook and Jimin’s parents, and the couch accommodated quite a few of the boys, and a large recliner was available if anyone chose to sit on it while they ate. Also, folding chairs had been brought from the big house, so, everyone had a place to sit while they enjoyed their food and chatted. Jungkook had started to sit with Jimin on the couch, but then realized that Jihyun and Taeyong both wanted to be near the redhead, so he’d grinned at them and moved to sit on one of the chairs near Sehun and Taehyung, and San came to sit near him, as well.

“Wow, Jungkook, I wasn’t expecting his family and Taeyong, too!” Taehyung gave the ravenette an incredulous look. “How did you manage that?” The four of them sat and watched as the two boy’s parents seemed to be hitting it off very well, and Jungkook’s sister and younger brother were hanging out with the dorm boys, and Taemin, Jongin and Hoseok were having a conversation, and Jimin, Taeyong and Jihyun were giggling and obviously catching up on what they’d missed since the summer had ended, and Jimin had come up to school.

“Oh, that wasn’t all me, Hyung... I mean, I wanted to invite his family, but then I remembered that San is friends with Taeyong, and that’s how Jimin and I know each other, so, I figured if his family was coming; why not see if Taeyong could too, so I asked San to call him. And, once my mom set up all the arrangements with Jimin’s mom, we just added Taeyong to the plan, and everything fell into place.” Jungkook smiled warmly at the three boys sitting with him. “Thank you all so much, you really helped a lot, I really appreciate everything.”

“Aish, we hardly did anything... well, okay, we did do all the decorating this afternoon, and blew up all the air mattresses for the movie marathon... thank god for that little air compressor you guys have, I can’t even imagine what it would have been like without it.” Sehun grinned and sat back, holding his empty plate on his lap. “Hm... I can’t decide if I want to eat more real food, or wait for cake, then eat snacks...”

Jungkook laughed. “You could do all of that, Hyung... although knowing my mom, and if Jimin’s mom is anything like her, they’ll end up putting all the leftovers in the fridge, so we’ll all be able to heat stuff up whenever we want. There’s definitely no set way to do any of this. Ah, Jiminie looks so happy... that makes me very happy...” He watched the redhead laugh and giggle with his friend and brother, then finished his own food and stood up. “Anyone need anything while I’m up?” He called in a loud enough voice to get everyone’s attention.

A chorus of no thank you was replied, although Jimin piped up. “Yes, please, I’d like a Kookie kiss, if you don’t mind...” His request was followed by a round of catcalls and giggles.

Both Jungkook and Jimin blushed deeply and Jungkook set his plate on his chair and went to kneel on the floor in front of the couch where his angel sat. “Anything and everything for you, salangbad-a...” He took Jimin’s empty plate and set it on the nearby side table, then leaned close and nuzzled his mouth against the appealing redhead’s, and a sweet, loving kiss was shared.

“Okay, everybody, we’re going to start clearing the plates and putting the food away, are you ready for birthday cake, or should we wait until after the first movie is over? We’re going to go to the other house, but we will come back.” Jungkook’s and Jimin’s moms stood up and began gathering all the empty plates and reusable chopsticks, and Jungkook’s dad stood up and walked over to the couch where the ravenette still knelt in front of the redhead, although they’d stopped kissing and were now chatting with everyone around them.

“After the first movie, jebal, Eomma, we’re all too stuffed right now.” Jungkook replied, and then looked up at his father.

“Jungkook and Jimin, Hajoon and I are heading over to the house to play some chess, would you mind very much if Aecha and Seojun stayed here and joined in on the movie watching?” The request was made in a low enough tone that only the four boys right in front of him could hear what he was saying, obviously to give them the chance to say no and not make them feel obligated to agree.

"I think it would be great if they stayed, Kookie, don’t you? I think Jihyunie and Seojun will get along really well, and it wouldn’t be fair to exclude Aecha.” Jimin smiled sweetly and Jungkook hugged the red-haired boy tightly.

“Yes, I agree, Jiminie.” Jungkook smiled up at his and Jimin’s dads and the two men started calling out their farewells, and letting the moms know they’d be heading to the house. Aecha and Seojun were very happy to be included, and both of them came over to hug Jimin and Jungkook, saying thank you in the process.

“We’re all pretty much family, at this point, I’d be sad if you didn’t feel like you could stay, although Aecha, if any of these hoodlums give you a hard time, you just tell me or Kookie, and we’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again!” Jimin said, grinning as he looked around at the large group of boys who were all getting settled into their various configurations, in order to start watching the movies.

Voices were raised in protest, and mock indignant looks were sent toward the two boys, and everyone laughed, including the moms, who were just finishing up with putting the dishes in the dishwasher. A bunch of seats changing took place, and while all of that was going on, Jungkook and Jimin ran upstairs and changed into sweats and tee shirts, then came back down and settled into the big recliner to cuddle under the soft yellow blanket. The couch had been pushed back, so some of the air mattresses could be set on the floor between it and the TV screen.

“Okay, everybody, we’re putting the cake in the fridge and heading over to the big house now. Text one of us when the movie is over and you’re ready for us old folks to come back.” All the boys said they weren’t old, and the women giggled and left.

And then everyone made excursions into the kitchen to peruse the variety of snacks and drinks, because even though all of them were full from just having eaten dinner, there is always room for snacks, and Jungkook’s mom made a couple of huge bowls of homemade popcorn. Eventually, everyone was sitting or lying down, blankets and pillows having also been passed around, and once relative quiet was achieved, Jungkook pushed the button on the remote, and the first movie started.

Jimin had thought about what movies he wanted to watch, and he decided he wanted to see all of them in chronological order, so they would watch some of them tonight, then host movie marathons on Friday or Saturday over the next several weekends, in order to see every one of them, including Black Widow, which had finally been released over the summer. The only weekend not planned for movies was Halloween, since everyone wanted the chance to prepare for the huge VIP party they would be attending, all of the boys having been completely shocked when Jungkook had told them about it, and that their invitations would be arriving the week before the party.

One of the boys got up and turned off all but the fairy lights, and as the movie started, Jimin settled more comfortably in Jungkook’s lap and nuzzled his mouth against the black-haired boy’s ear to whisper. “Jungkook-ah... I can’t believe you did all of this just for me... thank you... saranghae, naesalang.” The beautiful scarlet-haired angel pressed a gentle kiss against the shell of the handsome ravenette’s ear, and hugged him tightly, his voice suddenly wavering as he fought down the urge to cry from the emotion filling his heart.

Jungkook hugged the elder boy tightly and snuggled him close, and he turned his head to brush his lips over Jimin’s as he whispered back. “You deserve everything, Jimin-ah... I feel very lucky to have been able to do all of it for you, and I am really grateful to all of your... our... friends... each one of them played a part, and everything is perfect. I’m really happy that your family and your friend Taeyong were able to come, I was worried they wouldn’t have the time, with such short notice.”

“Oh, Kookie... that was the best surprise ever... how long will they be here?” Jimin squirmed around a little bit, then squeaked softly as he felt Jungkook’s member begin to get hard against his bottom. “Mmm... something seems to be happening down south... I wonder what it is...”

“We’ll have to take them to the airport around three on Sunday. Your mom asked if they could get home early enough to be able to relax a bit before they all have to start the week.” Jungkook chuckled softly at Jimin’s remark and rolled his hips slightly, hissing a soft breath through his teeth as he grew harder when he felt the redhead’s plush ass cheeks wriggle again. “Well, you see, that naughty red-haired boy is at it again, and he’s trying his best to distract me from the movie...”

“Kookie!” Jimin exclaimed out loud, causing Jihyun to shush him from where he sat on the couch with Seojun and Aecha, the three of them snuggled together under another soft blanket and sharing a bowl of popcorn. The sudden hushing by the younger brother to his hyung made a couple of the other boys giggle, and Jungkook raised an eyebrow as he gazed at his gorgeous lover.

“Mmm? Do you need me to take you upstairs and spank you, baby? You’re disrupting everyone else’s viewing, as well...” Jungkook slid one of his hands into the front of Jimin’s sweat pants and blinked, then raised his other eyebrow and looked sternly at the older boy. “Park Jimin, you aren’t wearing panties?? You really are a bad boy, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, Daddy, I was just surprised my family and Taeyong came on a plane... I know it’s a lot more expensive to fly, and... well, it will just be hard for them to make that up in their savings... and I don’t know how Taeyong afforded it, unless they paid for him too...” He blinked, then blushed deeply as he was called out for going commando, and he whispered, “I... I am... Daddy... a very bad boy... oh, that feels good...”


	5. I Am Definitely Doing That Again

Jungkook readjusted himself in the chair and moved Jimin around, until the redhead was sitting on his lap and facing forward, then tugged the elder boy’s sweats down to his thighs and urged him to spread his legs a bit. Licking his tongue along the helix of Jimin’s ear, the raven boy wrapped one hand around the red-haired beauty’s hard cock, then slipped his other hand between his thighs and began to lightly tickle his fingertip against his tight pucker. “My mom and dad paid for their tickets, after making sure it would be okay with your parents. I wanted them to be able to stay as long as they could, and it was easier for them to fly, because they couldn’t leave Busan too early today, since Jihyun had something going on at school.”

He nipped his teeth against Jimin’s ear, then murmured, “I’ll have to take you into the garage at some point tonight, and bend you over the bumper of the SUV... it’s pretty much soundproof out there, unless someone places their ear directly against the kitchen door. You need to have your backside reddened...”

“Fuck, Daddy,” Jimin groaned nearly silently, shivering and squirming on Jungkook’s lap as the younger boy stroked his length slowly and pulled him closer, to be able to push his fingertip more firmly against his tight hole. “I... um... I have a little bottle... uh... of lube... mmm... in my pocket... I was... hoping... and yes... later... please...”

“Why, Park Jimin, you really are a naughty, naughty boy, planning ahead to have me fuck you, right here, while all your friends and our siblings sit around us and watch a movie... bad, bad boy... you will definitely be sore tomorrow...”

Jimin groaned as softly as possible as Jungkook wiggled his finger and the older boy tried to squirm his way onto the tip of that digit. “Yes... yes please... jebal juseyo... Daddy, please...”

Jungkook groaned a little more loudly then he meant to when Jimin began to writhe more insistently on his lap, and blushed as San glanced over and grinned. “Aish... let me pull down my sweats... mmm... here, move like... yes, that works... okay, now... mmph... ugh... I bet this feels sort of like when you’re riding the car seat, doesn’t it?” The ravenette was squirming around now, and he’d removed his hand from tickling Jimin’s hole, in order to push at his own pants and slide them far enough down so his rock-hard cock could be freed from behind the fabric and poke into the crack of Jimin’s ass. He still had his other hand wrapped around Jimin’s length, however, and all of the tugging and stroking was driving the beguiling redhead insane.

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle softly when he was reminded of his silliness in the car, although he stopped laughing as soon as he felt Jungkook’s naked flesh pressing against his own. “Fuck... Daddy... oh... jebal...”

“Take out the lube and get me ready, baby,” Jungkook murmured softly, his hot breath feathering over Jimin’s ear.

Jimin gulped, nodded, and reached into his sweat pants pocket, then pulled out the small bottle. Trying to make his movements as minimal as possible, he flicked open the cap and squeezed some of the liquid onto his palm, then closed the cap and shoved the lube back into his pocket, while reaching around behind himself and scooting up a tiny bit on Jungkook’s thighs, in order to wrap his hand around the boy’s thick cock, and slowly smear the slippery stuff all over from his base to his tip.

Jungkook groaned quietly into Jimin’s ear and nipped the helix gently with his teeth, causing the elder boy to gasp, then whispered, the tone of his voice low and heavy, “Good boy... da joh-a... mmm... now... slide your tight, hot ass onto Daddy’s dick...”

Just hearing Jungkook say things like that to him at any time turned Jimin on, and in this circumstance, when they were among a roomful of their friends and siblings, the red-haired angel found that he was apprehensive about being discovered, but that only heightened his desire, and he shuddered with need as he rolled his hips and rubbed his plump bottom against the raven-haired boy’s length.

Jungkook wrapped his arm around Jimin’s waist tightly, stroked the sexy angel’s dick a little more insistently, and growled quietly in his ear. “Don’t tease Daddy, or I’ll take you out to the garage right now...” Suddenly, he could feel the scarlet-haired boy’s body begin to shake and watched as Jimin placed both of his hands over his mouth, in a desperate attempt to keep himself from whimpering too loudly. The younger quickly leaned the chair back into a fully reclining position and urged the desperate beauty to roll over, wincing slightly as one of the dancer’s sharp hip bones nudged against his dick, then let the redhead lie fully on top of him, their naked groins plastered together, while Jimin moved his hands from his mouth and instead gripped the caps of Jungkook’s shoulders, and pushed his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck.

The gorgeous raven wrapped his arms around the beautiful redhead and held him tightly, confused as to what had caused the unexpected reaction, until Jimin tilted his head slightly and gasped quietly into Jungkook’s ear, “Please, Daddy... please... fuck me with your fingers... make me cum... jebal juseyo... niga pil-yohae...”

Jungkook blinked and raised his eyebrows, but he didn’t ask any questions or waste any time, and he slid his hand down, his fingers spreading Jimin’s ass cheeks, then thrust three of them in at once. The redhead buried his face against the other’s neck again and groaned loudly, luckily right when something exploded in the movie, and after a few deeper, harder thrusts, he felt the squeeze of that tight space around his fingers, then warmth spreading on his naked belly, as Jimin climaxed.

Keeping his fingers embedded deep inside that tight heat, Jungkook hugged the sweaty redhead and whispered, “Holy shit, Jiminie, what the fuck was that??”

And just like that, Jimin started to sob, clinging to the raven boy as tightly as he could, his lithe body wracked with tremors as he tried to muffle his cries into the collar of Jungkook’s tee shirt.

“Fuck... shh, come here, baby, shh... come on, let’s go upstairs for a little bit, and get us cleaned up, and you can tell me what’s wrong, okay?” Jungkook began the task of urging Jimin off the chair while pulling up his and the older boy’s sweats, although there were definitely glimpses of milky flesh when the stark light from the TV screen flashed during some of the scenes.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” San asked, and of course, as soon as everyone noticed Jungkook and the birthday boy getting up from the chair, they all became concerned, so, Jungkook pulled Jimin close to him and picked up the remote to pause the movie, although he didn’t turn on any of the brighter lights.

“Everything’s fine, you guys, I think maybe Jiminie’s just a little overwhelmed. Is that it, baby?” He rocked Jimin back and forth gently as the redhead gripped his arms around Jungkook’s waist, and when the ravenette asked that question, the elder boy nodded his head, then peeped out at his friends and brother, and mumbled, “I’m... I’m not used to all this... I’m just so... this is so awesome... I love you guys... I...”

Before he could say anything else, he started to cry again and Jungkook handed the remote to San, and then lifted Jimin into his arms. "We'll be back in a little while, guys, go ahead and keep watching the movie." Walking around the other side of the fireplace, he headed for the stairs, and then carried the weeping boy up to the second floor and the relative privacy it offered. He took the stunning beauty to the bed and laid him on it, then climbed onto the mattress beside him and pulled him close, snuggling him warmly as he smiled and listened to Jimin’s soft cries.

“Ah, Jiminie, you are so adorable, I love how you get so emotional. And, I’m happy you’re so happy...” He rolled Jimin onto his back beside him and gently brushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead, then leaned close and kissed the tears from his cheeks, whispering, “Saranghae, salangbad-a... sweetheart... what a treasure you are...”

Jimin finally calmed down enough to be able to speak without stuttering his words too much, and he sniffled, then whispered, “You’re... you’re not... m-mad... at m-me?” He kept his gaze lowered to the neck of Jungkook’s tee shirt, playing with it between his thumb and forefinger, although after he asked the question, he peered through his bangs to await the other boy’s answer.

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose into his hairline and he leaned back slightly to look seriously at the enchanting scarlet-haired angel. “Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you, baby?”

“Because, when I... I came... you... you sounded... upset... like... maybe I shouldn’t have... done that... asked... for you to do that to me... right then...” Jimin sniffled again as he watched Jungkook’s expression through the fall of his red hair.

“Ah, Jimin-ah, I apologize for the way I said that, but I was so surprised. You remember when you scolded me on the Quad and I was stunned? It was like that. And to be completely honest, I was hoping you’d tell me what happened, if it was something specific I’d done, so I could do it again.” Jungkook smiled seductively at the gorgeous redhead and leaned close to offer him a warm kiss. “It was incredibly sexy, feeling you flatten yourself on top of me like that, to feel how much you needed me to pleasure you, and then to feel you cum on my stomach so quickly. That was fucking hot, Park Jimin, I loved it.”

Jimin blinked and blushed deeply, a shy smile curving his mouth as he gently hit his hand against Jungkook’s chest. “Aish, you’re such a pervert... and... well... I was already horny and felt really naughty for having the lube in my pocket, and you kept threatening to spank me, and then you were stroking me and teasing me, and then you said that dirty stuff, which you know makes me hotter, and then you used your darker voice, and knowing everyone was right there... I suddenly felt like I was going to explode...”

Jungkook chuckled softly and touched a fingertip lightly to the end of Jimin’s nose. “Well, you certainly did, didn't you? And I’ll try to do that for you again, even if it’s not exactly the same circumstances. And now, are you feeling better? Was that the only reason you were crying, sweetheart?”

Jimin rolled toward Jungkook and hugged him tightly, as he whispered, “I am finding that you don’t have to do much of anything before I need you desperately, I'm glad you don’t mind... I’m really not used to being so ready, all the time, it’s a little embarrassing... I do feel better now, but no, that wasn’t all. You were right when you told everyone I was overwhelmed... I mean, yeah, last year, the guys and Tae took me out, but, the last surprise party I had was when I was in elementary school, and I think it was a bit too much for my mom, with all us wild boys running around the house and yard – you were even there, do you remember? So, she didn’t do that again, but my mom and dad and brother and I would go out for dinner for my birthday, and she’d always make me a cake, and I’ve never really wanted much of a fuss made over me, and this... all of what you guys did, especially you... I forget sometimes how many friends I have, and how much they all care for me, and now I have you, and you, for some inexplicable reason, love me, and... and...”

Jungkook tightened his arms around Jimin when he felt the beauty start to cry again, a soft smile curving his lips as he whispered, “Jimin-ah... I will give you anything and everything, for the rest of my life, if it will help prove to you how amazing and wonderful you are. You deserve all the love, salangbad-a, and all the kisses... here, speaking of which, let me give you more of those... mmm...”

A few minutes later, Jimin had calmed down and the two of them had gotten out of bed to clean themselves up and change into fresh tee shirts and sweats. Jungkook watched as the elder boy tucked the bottle of lube into his pocket, then reached out and pulled him close, his hands lowering to fondle and squeeze his plump bottom. “You really are begging for a spanking, aren’t you, baby?”

“Mhm,” Jimin murmured back, nodding, even as he blushed, his arms resting comfortably over Jungkook’s shoulders, while he gazed into the ravenette’s dark chocolate eyes.

“Well, then I suppose I will have to oblige you, although I think I’ll wait until later, and let you imagine what will happen... let’s go back down and finish watching the movie, mmm?”

“Hmph, you’re such a tease, Daddy,” Jimin murmured, hugging Jungkook warmly and making kissy lips to the younger boy.

“Pot calling the kettle black, baby,” Jungkook replied and kissed him deeply while squeezing his bottom, then released him, so the two of them could walk back down the stairs.

Once they came around the corner of the fireplace, San paused the movie and asked if everything was okay, and both boys replied in the affirmative, then went back to the recliner and snuggled under the blanket. The movie was restarted, and everyone got comfortable and finished watching it, with only a little bit more teasing going on in the recliner.


	6. Little Mochi

When the first movie was over, everyone got up and stretched and started taking turns using the bathrooms, while Jungkook texted his mom that they were all ready for cake. Once Jimin had disappeared upstairs to use the restroom, everyone hurried out to their vehicles, then ran back in and made a little pile of gifts on the butcher block counter, as both sets of parents came back. Jimin’s mom took the cake out of the fridge and set it on the counter next to the gifts, and then they all waited quietly, until they heard the upstairs bathroom door open, and Jimin’s footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

Jimin’s mom lit the candles and when the beautiful redhead came around the corner of the fireplace wall, someone else turned off the big lights, so the fairy lights and candles were all that was illuminating the room, and everyone started singing Happy Birthday, while Jimin walked over and snuggled himself against Jungkook’s side, suddenly shy, although his face was beaming with an incredibly happy smile.

Jungkook stepped forward a bit once everyone finished singing, saying “Okay, Jimin, time to make a wish and blow out your candles’, then nudged the scarlet-haired boy toward where the confection sat waiting. He smiled as the blushing Jimin stepped closer to the cake and quickly took a deep breath, and then exhaled, extinguishing all of them in one try. “Well, that wasn’t much time to think of a wish, did you already know what you were going to ask for?”

Jimin turned around and hugged Jungkook tightly, then released him and looked at everyone else, tears shimmering in his amazing dark hazel eyes as he replied, “I can’t think of anything else I want, everything I would have asked for is already here.”

Everyone cheered and clapped while Jungkook hugged his boyfriend tightly and kissed him sweetly, then as Jimin’s mom began to cut the cake and place it on plates, Jungkook’s mom brought out a couple of containers of vanilla ice cream, which elicited more cheers from most of their friends, and Jungkook nudged Jimin again, gesturing with his chin toward the pile of festively wrapped presents.

Jimin blinked and looked around at everyone again, then moved close to Jungkook and leaned against him, whispering, “Are all of those for me?”

Jungkook smiled at him warmly and replied, “Of course they are, jagiya, who else would they be for? I don’t think anyone else is having a birthday this month... um... well, fine, so one more person has a birthday this month. When is it, Jongho?”

“Um... Monday...” Jongho replied, grinning sheepishly.

Jungkook face palmed and shook his head while everyone laughed. “Why didn’t you say something, we totally could have had this be for both of you!!”

Jongho shrugged, still with the shy grin on his face. “I mean... everyone was so excited to celebrate Jimin’s birthday, and I am too, so I was just going to mention mine on Monday and ask the guys if they wanted to have pizza or something...”

“Aish, you pabo, come here,” Jimin said, laughing as he reached out and dragged Jongho over to stand next to him and Jungkook. “Kookie, you’re obviously our resident problem solver, since you help me with mine so frequently...’ As he said that, his eyes flared slightly while he gazed into Jungkook’s eyes and the ravenette’s expression darkened just a bit, the corners of his lips lifting into a tiny little smirk. Having received the reaction he was hoping for, Jimin grinned, then leaned into Jungkook again and looked around at everyone. “If nobody minds, I’d like to share this surprise birthday party with Jongho. I already got you a present, but I haven’t wrapped it, so you can wait until Monday, and I’ll give it to you wrapped, or I can give it to you now in a brown paper bag.”

Jungkook hugged his lover tightly and nuzzled a kiss against his forehead. “Ah, Jiminie, you are the sweetest boy ever. And, I think that would be a great idea, if everyone else, including Jongho, are okay with it?” The magnificent raven lifted his head and everyone looked at each other, and all raised their voices in a yes.

“Wait, wait!!” Jimin’s mom exclaimed, then quickly reached into one of the nearby drawers and pulled out a cake decorating pen – apparently what she had used to add Jimin’s name to his cake. She quickly primed the pen, then wrote ‘and Jongho’ on the cake, and everyone sang Happy Birthday for both of them, and then Jungkook’s mom re-lit the candles, so both Jimin and Jongho could blow them out at the same time.

"I was kind of hoping we could all go out for dinner or something on Monday, Jimin Hyung, although I know your weekend is going to be busy with your family in town... maybe we could just go get ramen at that delicious place near campus.” Jongho said quietly to the red-haired elder, while Jimin and Jungkook’s moms started handing out the plates of cake and ice cream. “And, if it’s okay, I’ll wait until Monday for my present... I don’t mind sharing a little of this party with you, but I want it to be yours, okay?”

“That’s fine, Jongho, and I think that would be fun, we haven’t been to that place as a group in a while, and I wanted to take Jungkook there, anyway. I think that’s where Tae, Kook and I were planning to go for my actual birthday, but I don’t think it will matter if we eat there twice in a row, or we can always go somewhere else on Tuesday.” Jimin smiled as his mom handed him a plate with a large piece of cake and two scoops of ice cream. “Gomawoyo, Eomma, I am so happy to see you.” His mother kissed him warmly on the cheek and replied she was happy too, then passed plates to the other two boys.

In the meantime, Jungkook and Jongho grinned, both knowing what the real plan for Jimin’s Tuesday night birthday was, then the two of them were thanking Jimin’s mom for their pieces of cake and ice cream, as well. Once everyone had their plates, they all sat down and talked, each of them choosing to sit in a different configuration than before, and Jungkook found himself sitting with Taemin, Jongin and Hoseok. “Annyeong Hyungs, thank you again for all of the help. I wasn’t sure if the ‘staying late after class’ ruse would work, I’m glad to know there is a performance you’re preparing for, so it didn’t seem weird to Jimin.”

“What didn’t seem weird to Jimin?” The stunning angel asked as he and Taeyong walked over, Jimin’s friend sitting on an empty chair, while Jimin made himself comfortable on Jungkook’s lap, then tried to help him eat his cake and ice cream since he had already eaten all of his own. “Lee Taeyong, please meet Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin and Jung Hoseok. Taemin Hyung and Hobi Hyung are friends of mine from dance, and Jongin Hyung is Jungkook’s friend from basketball. Taemin Hyung, Jongin Hyung and Hobi Hyung, please meet Lee Taeyong, my best friend from Busan. Taeyong is friends with Choi San, who is one of Jungkook’s friends, so, that’s how Jungkook and I originally met.”

“Hey you, go get your own piece!” Jungkook laughed and moved the plate out of Jimin’s reach, while the older boy wobbled on the ravenette’s lap as he tried to grab at it.

“Yah, you’re supposed to call me Hyung, and since this is my birthday party, I get to do whatever I want, and, I want to eat your cake and ice cream.” Jimin stuck his tongue out at Jungkook while their friends watched the interplay between them and laughed.

“Maybe if you weren’t my boyfriend, I’d call you Hyung, but since you are, it would just seem creepy... and fine, I’ll share, but you have to give me a kiss first.” Jungkook held the plate up high and pursed his lips and Jimin rolled his eyes and bestowed a quick, light peck to the raven’s mouth.

“There, I kissed you, now share the cake...” Jungkook laughed and slid one arm around Jimin’s waist to help him sit more stably on his lap, then lowered the plate. Jimin had brought his fork with him and dug in happily, while he leaned more fully against the younger’s chest.

“I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, that it was good that staying late at dance class was actually necessary, so it wouldn’t seem so odd to you that Hoseok Hyung suddenly asked you at the last minute. I was worried you’d try to get out of it, because you knew our friends would be coming over for the movie marathon, and you thought you and I needed to get everything set up.” Jungkook leaned close and murmured very quietly in Jimin’s ear, “Baby boy, if you’re being bratty in order to be spanked harder when Daddy takes you in the garage, you’re doing a very good job of it... keep it up and I’ll teach you what my belt feels like tonight...”

“You can call me Hobi, Jungkook, and I am so impressed by all of the thought you put into this whole celebration, even to the point of inviting Jimin’s best friend from home. And I’m still completely shocked that not one person accidentally let anything slip. I’m pretty proud of all of us, actually.” Hoseok grinned at Taeyong, Taemin and Jongin, and then smiled at Jungkook and Jimin, tilting his head slightly when he saw the dark blush now coloring the beautiful scarlet-haired boy’s face. “Are you all right, Jimin?”

Jimin gulped the piece of cake he’d been chewing and squirmed a bit on Jungkook’s lap, pressing his side even more fully against Jungkook’s chest, and nodded his head. “Yes, Hyung, I’m okay, Jungkook just whispered something sweet in my ear, and he knows what to say to make me shy all of a sudden...” The beautiful angel turned his head and nuzzled his cake-sticky lips along the ravenette’s jaw, his voice low but loud enough to be heard by their four friends. “I love you too, Kookie-ah... and, I’m still so amazed about all of this... I just can’t believe you... you thought I was worth all this trouble...”

Jungkook quickly set his plate down and wrapped both arms around his beloved, a loving smile curving his lips as he hugged Jimin warmly. “It was no trouble, salangbad-a, nothing for you will ever be troublesome for me, or any of your friends or family. You are worth anything and everything.” He pressed a soft kiss against Jimin’s cheek, and then blushed himself as he realized their friends were looking at the two of them with interest.

“Jungkook, I swear you are not the same guy I play basketball with,” Jongin remarked, although he was grinning in a friendly way as he teased the younger boy. Looking at Jimin, Jungkook’s friend and teammate continued. “Now that you two are together, I imagine you’ll come to the games in the spring, and you’ll see what I mean. He’s dangerous on and off the court and all of the girls mob him after we’ve won, but he has never given any of the girls the time of day. And it’s not even like he’s rude, he smiles and talks to them, but when they start calling him Oppa and trying to give him their phones so he can put in his number, he just says, ‘I’m not your Oppa!’ and heads for the locker room. And now I see him sitting here, cuddling one of my boyfriend’s best friends on his lap, like you and he have been together forever. As sappy as it might sound, Jimin, I’m so glad to see the two of you like this, I was starting to worry about our maknae.”

Jimin giggled and nestled more comfortably into Jungkook’s embrace. “Hm, I’m not your Oppa... now why does that sound so familiar?” Jungkook snorted and rolled his eyes and Jimin hugged him. “Okay, so now that the big surprise was revealed, tell me how you three Hyungs got involved? I was almost as shocked to see you guys as I was to see my family and Taeyong. Mostly because I haven’t told many people when my birthday is, I wasn’t sure if my dorm mates would remember, and I hadn’t planned on reminding them.”

“Well, Jongin and I went out for dinner on Monday night and he told me that Jungkook had asked if I could find out which person was Jimin’s dance teacher since he didn’t know him, and then he explained the plan, and Jongin told him that he and I are dating, and, I’m in dance class with Jimin, so, I said I’d talk to Hobi, and it all came together perfectly.” Jongin and Hobi nodded their heads as Taemin talked, then looked at Taeyong as he piped up.

“I was so shocked when Jihyun called me and asked if I wanted to come up here for the weekend, I seriously thought he was just pranking me. And then when I told him there was no way I could afford a plane ticket, and he said it was being taken care of, I was like ‘Wow, yes, of course I’ll come!’ I really, really appreciate this; Jungkook, you and your family are awesome. Your mom and dad are so nice and they made me and Jimin’s mom and dad and brother feel comfortable when they came to pick us up at the airport. I came up to visit Jimin last year during winter break and met all his dorm mates and it was awesome to hang out with San again, but I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to get up here this year, or when Jimin would be coming home before summer break, so this is just great.”

Jungkook smiled and blushed sweetly, murmuring, “Anieyo, Hyungs... I just wanted Jimin to have an awesome birthday, since it was the first one I’d be spending with him. I mean, I plan to spoil him every year, but maybe not with all of this... then again, maybe I will... it wasn’t that difficult to get planned, with everyone who helped, and it was amazing to see his face light up when he saw all of you here, too. That was the best.”

Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders and hugged him tightly, saying, “You’re what’s the best, Kookie-ah. And I also can’t believe that not one single person accidentally said something that made me suspicious, although I bet if I’d spent more time at the dorm this week, I would have heard whispers, and been wondering. Still, this was the last thing I would have expected... I mean, if anything, I would have imagined there’d be cake and just the guys who were coming for the movies anyway...”

Suddenly, Jungkook’s mom called out, “Okay, everybody, time for our little mochi to open up his birthday presents, and then we old folks will go back to the big house, so you can all get back to your movie watching!”

Jimin blinked when he heard Jungkook’s mom call him that nickname and he looked at Jungkook accusingly. “You...”


	7. No More Litany

“I swear, I did not tell her anything... and, I’ve won the bet...” Jungkook winked at the ravishing redhead, and Jimin blushed deeply again, which made the four friends look at each other questioningly, then shrug.

“What bet?” Hobi asked.

“Nothing, Hyung, it’s nothing, just a little wager Jungkook and I had whether his mom would call me by that nickname or not. Now I have to wash his clothes for the next month... I can’t believe your mom really called me that, aish!”

They started laughing and all of them got up from their chairs to take their plates to the kitchen, although Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s arm gently and held him back for a moment, then murmured in his ear, “I’ll start getting you used to the plug on Sunday, baby, after everyone has left…” Jimin gulped and blushed even more darkly, and Jungkook followed him to the kitchen, his dark chocolate gaze taking in the sight of those perfectly plump cheeks beneath the soft cloth of the sweat pants the older boy wore.

“Jeongmal gomawoyo, everybody, this is so nice of all of you.” Jimin said, as he sat on one of the tall chairs at the counter and stared at the pile of gifts. “Oh my god, you didn’t have to do this, really... wow...”

Sehun grinned, stepped forward, and plucked a small package off the pile. “Here, start with this one, if you don’t mind.”

Jimin took the gift and smiled at the R.A. “Thank you, Sehun Hyung.” He opened the package and in it was a tiny little photograph of Sehun in a fancy looking little square frame, with a round ring at the top. “Uh... thank you...” The flame-haired boy looked at Sehun in confusion, and then each person stepped forward and handed their small gift from the pile to him, until he had a tiny portrait of every one of his friends, including Taeyong, and his parents and brother, Jungkook’s parents and brother and sister, and Jungkook, all of them in their own unique frame. Jimin looked at the pictures, then at his friends, still appearing highly confused, until Jungkook went over and opened one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled a bigger gift box out, and set it in front of the bewildered beauty.

“Here, Jimin-ah, this might help make sense of all of those...”

Jimin nodded and tore open the paper, then opened the box and pulled out a large metal object, shaped a bit like a tree, with ‘branches’ that spread out and ended in little hooks. He set the tree on the counter, then looked at the tiny portraits, then blinked, and then started laughing. “OHMYGOD you guys, this is awesome!” He started to take each portrait and hang it from one of the branches of the tree, until all of them were displayed, and there was one empty hook left.

Jungkook reached into the pocket of his sweats, pulled out a final small package and handed it to Jimin, and when it was opened, he saw it was a hand painted portrait of himself, that looked exactly like one of the pictures that had been taken of him the previous weekend. He looked up at Jungkook, then back at the portrait, realizing suddenly that the ravenette had painted it. “Oh, Jungkookie... this is... was this all your idea too??” Jimin hung his portrait on the tree and stood up from his chair, stepping back to admire the unusual gift. As he looked at it more closely, he realized there was something engraved on the trunk, so he leaned over and looked more closely, and saw “Park Jimin, we love you, Happy Birthday 10/13/xx”.

Jimin stood up and put his hand over his mouth, his dark hazel gaze taking in everyone’s smiles, as shimmering tears began to form in his eyes. “Kookie,” he gasped softly from behind his fingers, and he automatically turned toward the young raven, who pulled him close into a warm embrace and hugged him tightly.

“We do love you, Jiminie, all of us... and we all decided that instead of having you write down the things your ex-bastard told you about yourself, we’d give you this. If you look on the back of every picture, we have all written something that we love about you. See? Mine says Goofy, because you can be such a big goofball sometimes, and that’s one of the many things I love about you.” Jungkook backed out of the kitchen and further into the living room, holding the red-haired boy tightly and leading him, until everyone was able to gather in and hug each other and group hug the ethereal angel.

After a few minutes, once everyone else had patted Jimin and wished him Happy Birthday again, Jungkook was standing quietly with Jimin while the rest of their friends and family were getting out all of the snacks and drinks and placing them in bowls and on plates for everyone to dig into, Jimin lifted his tear-stained face from the crook of the ravenette’s neck and kissed the younger deeply. “Jungkook,” the scarlet-haired boy whispered, still crying a little bit, but slowly recovering, “that was one of the most thoughtful gifts I’ve ever received in my entire life. I love you so, so much, you are amazing to me. Saranghae, nae salanghaneun salam. Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo, eonjena.”

Jungkook’s dark chocolate gaze was also glimmering with unshed tears, and he pulled Jimin closer and hugged him as tightly as he could, without making him squeak, and whispered, “My Jiminie, from the bottom of my heart to beyond the moon, I love you. I love you more than I could possibly show you in one lifetime, but I will spend every day of the one I have doing just that. You are everything to me, and I am so sorry it took me so long to know it, but now that I do, I promise you, I will cherish you and take care of you and give you anything and everything you ever want. Saranghae, nae salanghaneun salam. Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo, eonjena.”

Jimin stepped back slightly as Jungkook began to release him from the tight embrace, and lifted his hands to cup the magnificent black-haired boy’s cheeks. “You are all of my dreams come true. Thank you, salangbad-a, for everything, all of this that you and everyone planned for me, thank you. I am so very grateful, and humbled.” The elder turned and went to everyone, hugging each person individually and sharing a moment with them all, and once he had hugged everyone, he came back to his Kookie and leaned back against him, while Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and pulled him close. “Okay, now that you all have managed to make me cry, again, let’s watch the next movie, so I can stop being a big baby at least for a little while.”

“All right everyone, it’s time for the old folks to head over to the big house,” Jungkook’s mom said, laughing as there was another chorus of ‘You’re not old!!’ “If you need anything, text one of us, unless it’s an emergency, then call 119 and then text us. Have fun, and if we don’t see you again tonight, we’ll be having breakfast at the big house tomorrow morning, but we’ll wait until we hear from Jimin or Jungkook to let us know when you are all awake and ready to eat, before we start cooking, there won’t be any early wake up call. Goodnight, everyone.” She hugged Jungkook tightly and murmured to him, “I am so proud of you, adeul, you have turned out to be exactly the kind of person your father and I hoped you’d be. Jimin is a lucky young man.”

“Ah, Eomma, I am the one who is lucky to have Jimin in my life. One day, I’ll tell you everything that happened when we were young and you’ll understand why I am so happy he loves me now. Good night, Eomma, Appa, Abeonim and Eomeonim, please have a lovely rest of your evening, and sleep well.”

Once the parents were gone, everyone grabbed their favorite snacks and drinks and got comfortable, and San turned the next movie on, since Jungkook had decided it would be better if someone else rather than him be in charge of the remote, especially if Jimin was going to be so squirmy for the rest of the night. The ravenette and the redhead settled in the recliner again, with the yellow blanket over themselves, and as the movie started, Jungkook slipped his hand inside Jimin’s sweats, and slowly began to stroke his soft cock.

“Mmm, I like it when you do that,” Jimin purred softly, as he wriggled around a bit to get comfortable, making sure to rub his plump cheeks over the front of Jungkook’s pants, and giggling quietly as he felt the younger’s member begin to harden, just as his own was rapidly waking up in his warm palm.

“I know,” Jungkook whispered back, “it makes you very wiggly, and I like it when you’re like this, which is why I do it...” He slid his opposite hand up underneath Jimin’s tee shirt and began to gently pinch and rub his nipples, causing the older boy to gasp, then lift his hand to his mouth and pretend to cough.

“You’re going to make me need to cum again, Daddy,” Jimin moaned softly, as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of his sweats and pushed them down, baring himself from his hips to his thighs.

“Mmm, baby... such a bad boy; have you been thinking about the spanking and the fucking you’ll be getting later? Is that why you’ve been so naughty? Being sassy to Daddy in front of our friends?” Jungkook nipped the top of Jimin’s ear and rolled his hips, pushing his stiff, sweat pant clothed length into the crack of Jimin’s ass. Jimin groaned quietly and started to roll over, but Jungkook held him in place and whispered, “Oh no, baby, you stay right where you are, this time I’m going to shove my dick up your ass and you get to try not to make a sound... mmm... take out the lube and get me ready...” He stopped teasing the elder’s tight nipples in order to push his own sweats down, and then began pinching and rubbing them again, once he’d done it.

A slow shudder inched up Jimin’s back and he moaned quietly, his own hips jerking as he thrust his aching dick into Jungkook’s hand. “Fuck... Daddy...” Jimin whined softly, although he did manage to find the small bottle and open it without spilling it all over everything, even as his hands shook from his mounting desire for exactly what Jungkook was going to do to him. He poured a good amount into his own palm and scooted up a bit, giving himself room to reach between their bodies and wrap his fingers around the raven boy’s thick length. Slathering the lubricant on thickly, he popped the bottle back into his pocket, then wiped his hand on Jungkook’s belly with a soft giggle, causing him to growl softly.

“Hm... that’s two, baby... one was sassing me... when you get to three, I'm taking you to the garage no matter what’s going on at the time...” Jungkook’s voice was dark and heavy and Jimin could imagine what his expression looked like... perhaps a mix of the sensual and angry versions, since Jimin really had been doing his best to be naughty, while still not wanting to do anything that would get him in serious trouble. “Slide yourself on, baby...”

With a little more squirming, Jimin was finally able to feel the slicked up tip of Jungkook’s penis pressing against his tight pucker, and he slowly began to let his body relax, gravity taking over as the chair wasn’t reclined all that far, and as the gorgeous angel felt the spread of his muscle, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning, fairly loudly. Jungkook laughed softly and a couple of their friends did too, and Jimin blushed, but did his very best not to do that again, even as he continued to let that hard dick push into his tight hole. Finally, he was fully impaled, and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thinking he was getting a short reprieve.


	8. The End Of A Perfect Night

He was so wrong. Jungkook rolled his hips suddenly, which shifted his length inside Jimin’s body, and he moaned again, then grabbed his tee shirt, pulled it up above the blanket, and shoved as much of it into his mouth as he could, without choking himself, then he lay back fully against the ravenette and turned his head to press his face sideways into Jungkook’s neck. The younger chuckled again, and then jerked his hips suddenly, bringing another moan from the redhead, although it was much quieter with the fabric muffling his cries.

Jungkook, satisfied that Jimin couldn’t make too much noise at this point, shifted a bit in the chair so Jimin was seated more firmly into the bowl of his lap, then began to slowly roll his hips, stroke the red-haired boy’s throbbing, leaking length, and pinch and rub his sensitive nipples, while Jimin gripped the chair arms as tightly as he could and tried not to scream from the pleasure as he felt Jungkook’s heavy cock sliding back and forth inside him. Even just the little bit of movement was enough to drive him to distraction, as the drag against his tight muscle sent little bursts of pleasure into his belly, and soon, he was rolling his own hips, fucking himself both into Jungkook’s hand and onto his hard member.

“Cum for Daddy, baby,” Jungkook murmured to the beautiful scarlet-haired elder, and as soon as he spoke those words, he jolted his hips hard, jamming himself in harder, causing Jimin to squeal into his shirt. Luck was on their side again, because even with the shirt being used as a gag, that squeal would have been quite audible, but there was something exciting happening in the movie too, and Jimin’s noises were hidden under them. “Good boy, that’s Daddy’s good boy... cum, baby... that’s it... good boy... cum for me...”

Jimin held onto the chair for dear life as he felt his climax rushing toward him, and he gritted his teeth and grunted as he came, his internal muscles clenching hard around Jungkook’s girth, then fluttering as his orgasm overtook him, and he squirted his thick, white semen all over his belly and the yellow blanket. His entire body stayed tensed until his balls squeezed the last drop of cum out of them, and then he collapsed, panting roughly; sweat beading on his face as he slowly pushed the tee shirt out of his mouth with his tongue. “Fuck... fuck Daddy... that was... hot... and now I’m sticky... mmm...”

Jungkook smiled and stopped stroking Jimin’s cock, and instead just held it gently as it began to soften, his other arm slinking fully around the older’s torso to hug him close. “You are so perfect, Jimin-ah... everything about you makes me happy... I love that you love me doing these things to you... you are my everything... and, you are just going to have to live with being sticky until the movie is over, because I’m not letting you off my dick.” The ravenette rolled his hips again, very slowly, and the redhead groaned and shuddered.

“You didn’t cum, Daddy,” Jimin whispered, as he intentionally squeezed his inner muscles, causing Jungkook to grunt softly.

“I didn’t want to disrupt everyone else, so I’ll wait until later, when I can fuck you properly. And, I was teasing; if you get uncomfortable with me inside you, let me know, and I’ll help you slide off.”

After the second movie ended, Jungkook helped Jimin extricate himself from his erotic seat as they pulled up their sweats in the dark of the credits, trying to appear at least a little bit less oversexed, although considering that Jimin was still blushing from the groping and fondling that had been happening shortly before the movie ended, and Jungkook was taking the yellow blanket to the laundry room, while also blushing, it was fairly obvious to the rest of the boys what had been going on. Then again, considering what the dorm mates heard whenever the two of them were in Jimin’s room, they were all shocked that things had been so tame, thus far.

The big lights were turned on and everyone got up and used the restrooms, then wandered into the kitchen to get more snacks or drinks, or have another piece of cake with ice cream, and Sehun and Taehyung heated up some of the leftovers from dinner, and were joined in eating them by a few of the friends. Hoseok asked if anyone wanted to do some stretching exercises before they all got comfortable for the next movie, and was completely surprised when everyone said yes. They all pitched in and moved everything around to make a wide-open space, and soon, everyone was trying to stretch like Hobi, Jimin and Taemin, and oohing and aahing over how limber the three of them were, and eventually, it turned into everyone watching the three of them, and then Jungkook turned on some music, and everybody was given a little preview of the dances they would be performing at the next show.

Finally, after much applause and whistling for jobs well done, everyone helped put all the furniture and air mattresses back in order, and once all of them had picked their snacks and drinks and gotten settled, they started watching the third movie.

“This one’s my favorite, because I like the Hulk the best out of all of the Avengers.” Jimin confided to Jungkook as they settled back into the recliner, having changed into fresh sweats and tee shirts and brought a different blanket to snuggle under. This one was blue and very fuzzy, and the beautiful angel kept giggling when bits of the fluff would tickle his nose.

“Oh, and why is that, my Jiminie?” Jungkook giggled when Jimin rubbed the end of his nose after getting tickled again. “I think I need to find us another blanket, you can tell me why you like him best when I come back.” The ravenette squeezed out from underneath the elder and went to the side of the house behind the fireplace wall and pulled a different blanket out of the linen closet. This one was black and white, like a chessboard, and was soft, but not fuzzy. He took the blue blanket from Jimin and set it on one of the nearby folding chairs, and then climbed back into the recliner and the both of them squirmed around until they were comfortable, and Jungkook covered them both with the warm cover.

“I like him because he isn’t sneaky or anything, he just smashes whatever is in front of him... he’s pretty pure, when you think about it...” Jimin popped a sour cherry candy into his mouth and chewed on it while he became absorbed in the movie, and for this one, Jungkook was content to hold his sweet boyfriend and just enjoy the movie with him, since that’s what he wanted to do.

There were, of course, moments when things were quiet in the movie, and Jimin would stick a gummy worm in his mouth and share it with Jungkook, the two of them resembling the dogs from Lady and the Tramp, the two of them giggling when their lips would meet. “You’re pretty pure yourself, beautiful,” the stunning raven murmured to the scarlet-haired sweetheart at one point, causing him to cuddle closer and sigh happily.

“Oh, I don’t know about that... I do have my moments when I’m sly and devious, especially if it means a certain black-haired boy I know is going to do devilish things to me...” Jimin grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Jungkook’s jaw. “Although I do really try to be a good person, for the most part.”

“Baby, even when you’re being naughty, you’re still a good person,” Jungkook replied, as he smiled and snuggled his amazing angel warmly.

After the third movie was over, it was almost two-thirty in the morning and everyone was starting to get very sleepy. A general vote was taken and it was decided that they would watch the next movie the next weekend, so Jungkook and Jimin climbed out of the recliner and helped move the couch further back, to allow all of the air mattresses to be grouped together, then all of their friends began getting ready for bed, taking turns going into the bathrooms and changing into their pajamas or sweats and brushing their teeth. Aecha came over to where the beguiling redhead and the striking raven were standing and hugged Jungkook, then bowed to Jimin.

“Thank you again for allowing me to watch the movies with you and your friends, Hyungs; I had a lot of fun. I’m going to go to the big house and sleep; I will see all of you tomorrow.” She bowed to Jimin again, turned and bowed to the rest of the group, then left.

“She’s such a sweet girl, I’m really glad she got along so well with everybody and wanted to stay and watch movies with us.” Jimin was standing with his back to Jungkook, with the younger’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“She is a sweetheart when she wants to be, but she can also be a real brat. I can’t tell you how many times she got me and Chinmae scolded when we were growing up. She’s changed a lot, though, and it seems she’s grown out of whatever that phase was, thank god. I also think she developed a little crush on Jongho, I saw the two of them whispering a lot during the movies.” Jungkook looked over toward where the maknae was getting settled with Mingi and Yunho. “I wish I would have known sooner that it was his birthday on Monday, I would have made sure we did more for him tonight.”

Jimin turned around in Jungkook’s arms and saw a brief expression of regret pass over his stunning features after he’d spoken those words. “Ah, salangbad-a, Jongho already said he didn’t say anything on purpose, and he’s not very shy, if he’d really wanted you to celebrate his birthday too, he would have spoken up when you started planning everything. I think if we all go out for dinner on Monday, that will make him happy, just like he said it will.” The red-haired angel nuzzled his lips against the ravenette’s, then moved his mouth to whisper into the younger’s ear. “I’m not too tired, Daddy, and I know I haven’t done anything for a number three, but...” He gave the raven an incredibly sultry look and slowly rubbed his groin against Jungkook’s, watching the boy’s face to see his reaction.

And just like that, the darker persona appeared, the one with the hooded gaze and wicked smirk curving the corners of his lips, and Jungkook’s arms tightened slightly around Jimin’s waist. “Are you asking me to take you into the garage, baby? Do you want me to do those devilish things to you that you like so well?”

The gorgeous redhead shivered slightly and gasped, then nodded. “Y-yes... please, D-Daddy...” He groaned softly as he felt his cock begin to get hard. “And hurry...”

“Mmm, come with me, baby.” Jungkook released his embrace around Jimin’s waist and took his hand, then led him around the little maze of air mattresses as he announced to the sleepy group of boys. “We left our backpacks in the car earlier, we’ll be back...”

A general mumbled acknowledgement was received, and Jungkook pushed the flame-haired beauty in front of him once they got into the kitchen, then reached out and pinched one of his plump bottom cheeks, causing Jimin to squeal softly. “Ouch!”

Jungkook chuckled and herded Jimin out the door, turning on the garage light when they passed through the doorway, then stepped aside and let it close. “Here, let me kiss that and make it better, baby,” he murmured quietly to the confused elder, as he prodded him forward and forced him to lean over the side of the hood of the SUV.

“D-Daddy, wha...? Ohhhh...” Jimin had begun to ask, considering what he was expecting to happen and this wasn’t it. Instead, he felt the back of his sweat pants lowered just enough to bare his backside, then a warm puff of breath and soft kiss from the ravenette’s lips over the still smarting spot, and then the saliva coated tip of Jungkook’s thumb rubbing little circles over his tight pucker. “Oh god... da johhh-aaaa... johahaeyo...” The beautiful scarlet-haired boy pressed himself flat against the hood of the vehicle and placed his forehead on the back of his hands, whimpering softly as Jungkook slowly pushed his thumb inside his heat, while beginning a more thorough job of kissing and sucking and nipping at the elder’s perfect ass.

After a minute or so, Jungkook stopped the gentle teasing and slipped his thumb out, then stood up and nudged Jimin to stand up as well. “Tell Daddy what you want him to do for you, baby...” He whispered into the redhead’s ear, as he slid his arms around his waist and hugged him close from behind, letting him feel the hard length pressing against his bottom.

Jimin blushed deeply and gulped. Even though the two were effectively alone, the beautiful boy hadn’t become accustomed to telling Jungkook specifically what he wanted, especially since when he’d done it with his ex-bastard, he’d been ridiculed or worse, and also because the times he had been able to ask the ravenette had been when he was already near the edge of climax. Consequently, as he started to try to speak the words, his voice choked in his throat, and he lowered his head, lifted his hands to cover his face, and whimpered, “I... I c-can't... I’m... I’m s-s-sorry...”

“Ah, sweetling, no no, it’s all right, no apologies, joyonghaejida, come here, here, let me hold you, sweetheart, shh... how about if I guess, mmm?” Jungkook turned Jimin around and held one arm around his waist while slipping his other hand down to softly fondle and squeeze his tender buttocks.

“Y-yes... y-yes please, D-Daddy... I... I’m sor...” Jimin’s words were muffled as Jungkook moved his hand away from his bottom to lift the sweet angel’s chin and press a warm kiss to his mouth.

“All the kisses, baby... such a bad boy, for apologizing when you’ve done nothing wrong... more kisses for you, naughty boy...” Jungkook held Jimin gently and continued to kiss him, as Jimin lifted his arms and rested them over the other boy’s shoulders, sinking into the sweetness with a soft sigh. When the younger began to release the elder, he whispered “I’m sorry” again, gaining another long kiss, until finally, Jungkook lifted his head and gazed into Jimin’s dark hazel eyes, and the alluring redhead suddenly yawned widely. “Sweet boy... want to go to bed, so I can make love to you before we sleep? I promise I’ll do dirty things to you later this weekend, especially since I’ve won our little wager.”

“Mhm,” Jimin murmured, blinking a bit owlishly and offering the stunning ravenette a sleepy grin, “I thought I was more awake, but apparently not...” He leaned comfortably into Jungkook’s embrace and yawned again, then giggled.

“Why are you giggling, cutie? Here, let me get our backpacks and we’ll go back in the house, I bet everyone is either sleeping already or really close to it.” He took the packs out of the back of the car and gently held Jimin’s hand, then led him to the kitchen door.

“Because I’m pretty sure everyone thinks we were planning to do really dirty things out here, and we only did a little bit, so if anyone is still awake, they’re going to be shocked that we’re coming back in so soon, they’ll be so disappointed.” Jimin was feeling a little loopy from all the kisses and being so tired, and Jungkook snickered.

“Well, we could always put the seats down in the back and sleep out here in the SUV, that would give them all something to talk about tomorrow morning.” Jungkook grinned at Jimin and led him back into the house while the scarlet-haired beauty giggled and shook his head.

“Mmm, no, I want to sleep in our comfy bed with my big, snuggly, naked bunny.”

No-one was awake at this point, and the two of them snuck quietly past their snoozing friends then tiptoed up the stairs. Dropping their packs, they quickly helped each other out of their sweats and tee shirts, and then climbed under the covers to snuggle among the pillows, losing themselves in another deep kiss, while roaming their hands over smooth, warm skin. Jungkook smiled as Jimin yawned again, then gently brushed his fingertips over the sweet angel’s jaw before whispering, “How about if I wake you up with lovemaking, baby? I’m more tired than I realized, too...”

“Mmm, that sounds like a good idea, Kookie... sleepy... mmm...” Jimin snuggled close to the ravenette after Jungkook turned off the bedside light, and the two of them drifted off.


	9. Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention the names of the family members, which might make things a little confusing, so here:
> 
> Jeon's: Minjun (JK's Dad), Eunkyung (JK's Mom), Chinmae (JK's older brother 20), Aecha (JK's younger sister 17), Seojun (JK's younger brother 16)  
> Park's: Hajoon (JM's Dad), Chinsun (JM's Mom), Jihyun (JM's younger brother 18)

“Oh god, da joh-a... johahaeyo... meomcuji maseyo... jebal juseyo, Daddy... jebal... meomcuji maseyo... yes, please, Koo... fuck... don’t stop...” 

“Shh, baby, shh... you’ll wake everyone up... here, let me... mmm...” 

Jimin slowly came awake to the feeling of being wrapped tightly in Jungkook’s embrace, facing him under the covers and among the many pillows, his leg hiked up and over the gorgeous ravenette’s hip, another moan escaping his mouth into Jungkook’s, as his lips were captured in a deep kiss, while his tight heat was being slowly invaded by three of the boy’s well-lubed fingers. A sudden tremor of aware arousal traveled from the back of his neck down to where those digits were so carefully occupied, and he rolled his hips, gasping when his hardened shaft rubbed warmly against the raven boy’s own. 

The kiss became deeper as the beautiful redhead began to roll his hips harder and faster, his leg curling to tuck his heel behind the younger boy’s thigh and tug him closer, while Jimin eagerly fucked himself onto Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook responded to that by increasing the pace of his fingering and hugging him closer, swallowing all of the cries and moans with relish, until he felt Jimin’s body shudder, his internal muscles clench around those thrusting digits, and the warmth of his cum squirting onto his belly. 

Before Jimin had even a second to catch his breath, Jungkook tugged his fingers out, rolled the angel onto his back, and pushed his own hard cock inside him, grunting softly as he bottomed out, while still kissing the elder boy. He started a gentle rhythm, allowing the beauty to adjust to him, then increased his pace, until he was slamming into his depths hard, with Jimin’s legs lifted and crossed at the ankles over his hips, his hands gripping the raven’s biceps tightly, and screams now being sucked from Jimin's throat into the black-haired boy’s mouth, until the ravenette also met his high and shot his load of cum deep inside the gorgeous redhead's ass. 

“W-wow, Kookie... y-you haven’t done that before,” Jimin gasped quietly, his chest heaving, sweat sticking his flame bangs to his forehead, once Jungkook had slipped out of him, and rolled over to lie on his back beside his beloved. The two of them lay there panting and catching their breath, automatically entwining their fingers, and the raven boy turned his head to grin at the scarlet-haired one. 

“We haven’t known each other long enough for me to do it more than once yet, especially since we’ve woken up in different ways every day this week... I’m still surprised at what you did on Wednesday, that was... intense... and so fucking hot... I definitely want you to do that again.” Jungkook rolled toward Jimin and nuzzled his lips against the cap of the red-haired boy’s shoulder. “Now that you’re awake, we should probably take a quick shower and go downstairs and see who else is up.” 

Jimin groaned and rolled to face Jungkook again, snuggling warmly into him and murmuring, “Wae, I don’t want to get out of bed, it’s so comfortable here with you... although I can’t wait to spend the day with my family and yours... did you guys already plan what we’re going to do?” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and reached down to gently pinch one of Jimin’s plump buttocks. “I would be more than happy to indulge you in a day full of lying in bed together, but yes, we do have plans, and, all of our friends are going to hang out with us too... I told them they could stay the night tonight after dinner, if they wanted, and if any of them decide they want to, we can watch more movies, or play some games, or anything else you want to do.” 

“Oh my god, Kookie-ah... you... this is going to be the best birthday of my entire life, I can’t even imagine anything being better, ever... I’m so incredibly happy...” Jimin offered one more sweet kiss, which was accepted fervently, but, before they could start another round of lovemaking, Jungkook started poking and prodding the elder toward the edge of the bed. ‘Aish, aesaekki, okay, okay, jibeochiwo, I’m getting up... I swear, you are so bossy! OUCH! HEY!!!” 

Jungkook laughed softly as he followed the redhead out of bed, then grabbed him by the arm and aimed two hard swats at his backside, the sound of his palm cracking against the tender flesh loud in the quiet room, knowing there would be no way that any of their friends who were awake wouldn’t know what had just happened, as he murmured, “If you weren’t such a bad boy, I wouldn’t have to be...” He immediately began to softly fondle and caress Jimin’s stinging cheeks as the older boy turned to him and slid his arms around his slim waist, a shiver passing through him. 

“Ouch,” Jimin hissed through his teeth, then moaned, “big meanie... oh... mmm... although, if you’re going to do this afterward... then by all means... mmm... fuck... Jungkookie... we should... ohhh... shower...” 

The ravenette chuckled softly and shuffled over to the shower with one arm around the elder and still softly rubbing his bottom with his opposite hand, then opened the door and stepped in. Releasing his hold, Jungkook turned on the water and closed the door, then smiled at him as he stepped back a bit and reached for the body wash. “Want to wash each other, or should we wash our own selves? I’m not entirely sure that I could actually have my hands on you and not do more than wash...” 

Jimin giggled and nodded his head and stepped a bit further away, so he was standing under the center rain head, letting the warm water flow over him from head to toe, and lifting his arms to comb his fingers through his hair while it got wet. “I agree, it will be much easier to… hey!” He blinked open his eyes to find Jungkook standing under the water with him, one of the raven boy’s arms around his waist, the other hand slowly sinking two fingers into his ass, and his lips nuzzling and suckling at the sweet spot at his neck. “Fuck, Koo... oh god, fuck...” He automatically wrapped his own arms around Jungkook’s shoulders and clung to him, shaking as pleasure rolled through him in waves; soft, almost sobs passing his parted lips as he turned his face and buried it into the curve of the ravenette’s neck. 

Walking him backwards, Jungkook led Jimin to the shower wall and pushed him against it, holding him tightly while he continued the delicious torment, both of them hard again and filling the shower enclosure with soft gasps and moans. The ravenette reluctantly slipped his fingers out of the scarlet-haired angel’s ass and stepped back, then gently urged the beauty to turn around to face the wall that just happened to be the window looking out on the street. 

“Jungkook-ah... you’re... you’re sure no-one can see us?” Jimin gulped, as Jungkook nudged him to bend forward slightly, lift his arms, and place his hands on the glass. 

“Mhm, positive,” Jungkook replied quietly, his voice low with that darker timbre, sending a tremor of desire along Jimin’s back, bringing gooseflesh to his skin. “Don’t move, baby,” the raven boy muttered, and he could hear the soft popping sound as the cap of the body wash was opened. 

“O-okay, D-Daddy...” Jimin stuttered, shivering as he felt Jungkook’s hands grip around his ankles and slowly begin to rub the soapy, fresh smelling liquid onto his legs. Every few centimeters, the ravenette would take his hands away in order to fill them with more of the body wash, and the redhead would make another of those almost sobs, his body having become so accustomed to Jungkook’s touch that when they weren’t in physical contact in some way when they were in close proximity to each other, it was nearly painful for the both of them. 

Consequently, each time it happened, Jungkook would hush him gently, then soothe him again with his gentle caresses. “Jesu, Jiminie... I... I can’t believe you’re real... you’re so extraordinary... so divine... you have to be an angel...” The raven’s dark chocolate gaze was intent upon the flame-haired boy’s body, wherever his hands were stroking at the moment, studying every millimetre of his skin, watching as it glistened where the water had lovingly left shimmering droplets, and how the froth from the gel coated his perfection in soft, slippery suds, that caused the flesh beneath them to feel that much more luxuriant. 

Jimin had been ready to voice the usual comment about the K-Drama line, but he happened to turn his head and look back at Jungkook just as he opened his mouth, and from the reverent way the raven boy was gazing at him, he realized he’d meant every word. “Ah, Jungkookie... saranghae, salangbad-a... mmm... da joh-a... that feels very... mmm... ah... yes... please...” 

Jungkook had continued the slow washing and was now smoothing his hands over the curves of Jimin’s ass, his thumbs sliding between the sweet spots of his cheeks and tickling gently against his tight rosebud. He slowly pushed both thumbs in at once and wiggled them, then pulled carefully, spreading the tight muscle open, and causing the gorgeous red-haired boy to groan loudly, then blush deeply at the very lewd sight he could imagine the ravenette was seeing at the moment. 

“Jungkook-ah...” Jimin gasped, as he wriggled and started to try to pull himself away from the black-haired boy’s hands. 

“Jimin-ah... am I hurting you, or are you bashful? What’s your color, baby?” Jungkook looked up at Jimin’s face as he turned his head and looked back over his shoulder at the ravenette. 

“I... it feels... I feel... embarrassed... b-but... g-green... I think...” Jimin blinked and sucked his lower lip between his teeth, his expression suddenly apprehensive at what response he would receive from the younger boy. 

“Ah, sweetheart, if you aren’t sure, then it is definitely not green, and it is perfectly fine to not be sure...” Jungkook gently slipped one of his thumbs out and slowly began to slide the other one back and forth, fucking Jimin carefully, while his opposite hand fondled and squeezed those perfectly formed mounds. “Is this better, love? Or do you need me to stop completely?” 

“Oh... oh Kookie... that’s... yes, that’s... good... better... da joh-a, but... mmph... but I want... want your cock again... please... please Daddy...” The longer Jungkook kept teasing Jimin with the sensual inner massage, the more needy the elder boy became, his moans becoming incrementally louder and insistent, until he would certainly be advertising more obviously what was occurring between the two of them, although not one of the boys downstairs had any doubt, to begin with. 

Before Jimin could get too much louder, Jungkook stood up and slipped his thumb out of the redheaded angel’s tight space, then lined himself up and pushed his dick in, using more of the shower gel for lube and chuckling softly as he whispered into the older boy’s ear, “Well, this should definitely clean you out, baby...” 

“Aish! Oh my god, you’re such a pervert... oh... oh fuck Daddy... ohhhhfuckkkkkk....” 

Jungkook pushed Jimin closer to the shower window, shoving him fully against it, then rolled his hips exaggeratedly, the effect of which being to lift the beauty onto his toes when the ravenette thrust upward, and rub his chest against the warm glass. “Put your hand over your mouth, baby, so your voice is muffled,” the raven boy growled softly into his ear, and once he’d done it, he began to fuck him slowly, continuing to make those overly exaggerated movements and thoroughly impaling the beauty onto his thick cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that my description of Jungkook's house and my subsequent comments in the story about various features might be confusing, and since I want to try to make everyone 'see' what I'm describing, I'm going to try to do a better job of it here. The upstairs and downstairs are both open floor plans, and the only entry inside the house from the downstairs to the upstairs is the open tread staircase, but, there are also stairs outside that connect the lower and upper decks, so you can get in that way, too. There is a front door on the bottom floor that is set in next to the garage, with the typical type of small walkway from the driveway to the front door under a small porch. There are no separate rooms on either floor, except for the small toilet room with the door upstairs, and the bathroom and laundry room downstairs. The floors both upstairs and downstairs are wood, and there are huge area rugs - like, those big Persian rugs - there's one upstairs for the bed, and downstairs for the 'living room'. But, the majority of the floor from shortly behind the back of the couch (like maybe 5 feet) to the window wall that lets out onto the deck is all wood, and that's where the little dining table where JK and JM's parents ate at is. Maybe I'll try to draw the floor plan at some point and post a pic, we'll see - I used to be pretty good at that, but it's been a long time :D Then there is the 'fireplace' wall, which is basically an inner wall that is in the center of the house and goes from the first floor to the roof the house on the 2nd floor, and when you're going up the stairs, you're walking beside the back of that wall. But, that wall doesn't span the full length of the first or second floor, and there is equal space on either side to pass back and forth from one side of the house to the other. So then, if you visualize it this way, one side of the first floor is the kitchen and dining room and the other side is the office area and the bathroom, and the laundry room is next to the garage (which is behind the kitchen), and is somewhat in both sides of the house. Then, upstairs, the little toilet room, the sink, bathtub and shower are on one side of the fireplace wall, and the floors in those area tile (and have drains, because they though of everything when they were remodeling :D), and the bed is on the other side near the big window wall that lets out onto the upper deck, and you can also see the sink/shower/bathtub from the bed. Then the little sitting/gaming area is on the opposite end from the bed - like, over the area where the kitchen is. So, you can go around the entire upstairs or downstairs of the house, around that middle wall... I hope that makes sense... I realize I'm not taking into consideration any load bearing walls and if the house was actually built, it would cave in, but, mostly I'm just going with the idea that there are beams and things that have been placed that are taking care of that issue. And, the TV is actually a flat screen that has been set into a frame that fits up against the ceiling, so you can watch it if you're lying down on the couch and looking at the ceiling, or, it can be lowered and viewed that way, which is what they did for the movies. Okay, so hopefully that helped, if anyone had any questions about it... if not, we'll see if it helps if I ever actually draw the floor plan, and if I don't, well... hopefully it makes some sense, at least :D


	10. I Kinda Like Being Part Of This Crowd...

A short time later, after the two of them had met their highs and finally finished their shower, and Jimin had found himself upended and greeting the business end of the shower brush with his fine backside until he was in tears, they were dressed and ready to head downstairs to see who was awake, and when they should let the moms know they were all ready for breakfast. 

“Ouch,” Jimin hissed softly through his teeth as he pulled his jeans over his sore bottom and cast a glare toward the smug looking ravenette. “Stop looking so pleased with yourself, you brat... fuck... my ass hurts and it’s making my dick so fucking hard... I'm totally wearing one of your tee shirts and hoodies so no-one sees... you big jerk...” 

The two of them finished getting dressed, and Jungkook popped his contacts in then stood behind Jimin as he placed his amber ones into his eyes, before turning the sweet elder around and hugging him warmly, and sliding his hands down to gently rub and caress those poor, burning buns. “Well, I did promise you a spanking last night and never gave it to you, and I do try to keep all of my promises... and besides, you know you love it, baby, the idea that you’re hard as a rock and ready for me to bend you over and have my way with you, but you have to wait... of course, you also know I’ll take every opportunity I can to slap your bottom and keep you in heat until I can help you... since, you know, I’m such a great problem solver...” 

Jimin clung to Jungkook again, moaning softly as he nodded his head, then whimpered, “Yes... oh god help me, yes... fuck... I love the things you do to me, Koo... so much... and I love you... mmph... god, I could so totally drag you back to bed and tell everybody we were staying here the rest of the weekend...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly, whispered, “Next Sunday, we’ll spend all day in bed,” and offered Jimin a warm, sweet kiss, then let him go and stepped back to take a good look at him. “Absolute perfection,” he murmured, earning a bright blush and smile of happy shyness from the redhead. “If there was a picture in the dictionary for that phrase, it would be you.” 

“Aish, you big pabo...” Jimin reached over and hit his hand gently against Jungkook’s chest, although the expression on his face was one of pure adoration, and the two of them walked down the stairs, hand in hand. 

When they came around the corner of the fireplace wall, they were greeted by a chorus of hoots and wolf whistles and applause, causing both of them to start laughing while blushing darkly, and they slowly realized that all of their friends were awake, and had moved everything back into place, including stacking the air mattresses in one place, and setting all the pillows and folded blankets and sheets on top of them. 

“Eh, wow, you guys... ehm... I didn’t realize we’d taken quite so long, sorry about that...” Jungkook mumbled as he lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck, and Jimin stepped close and leaned against him. 

“Yeah, we... well... you know... uh... sorry...” Jimin couldn’t help giggling nervously, and his brother walked over and patted him on the shoulder. 

“All I can say is, I am totally going to blackmail you... Eomeoni would be mortified if she found out even a quarter of what I’ve seen and heard since last night...” Jihyun grinned evilly at both boys, then burst out laughing at the horrified expressions on their faces. 

“Yah, you better not say anything, you brat!!!” Jimin sputtered, although what he could do to do to keep his brother from doing just that was anyone’s guess. 

“I would never, I swear, I’m just teasing, I just wanted to see the looks on your faces!” Now more of the boys were laughing, and Jimin and Jungkook started laughing too. 

“Even if you are kidding, Jihyun, I do feel kind of bad that you had to witness that stuff, although I will also say that when it comes to your brother, I have no self-control, so... you’ll just have to accept that it will be the norm whenever you’re around us. However, I would be more than happy to gift you loot boxes on Overwatch as compensation for your pain and suffering, how many would you be willing to accept to keep our dirty little secret?” 

“Ooo, hm, let me think about that and get back to you, Jungkook... heh heh heh,” Jimin’s brother giggled, rubbing his hands together and pretending to be maniacal. 

“Oh my god, you two are like little kids with the Overwatch stuff...” Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“Hey! If you’re going to give Jihyun loot boxes, what about MY pain and suffering?!! I had to bleach my eyes after what I saw on Monday!” Taehyung called out, and everyone turned to look at him, asking him what he’d seen. 

“OH MY GOD TAE, DON’T YOU DARE TELL!” Jimin shouted, as he blushed bright red, and Jungkook had to sit down on the floor from laughing so hard, even though he was blushing a lovely shade of crimson as well. 

“Let’s just say it’s something I will never forget, and... well... yeah... I’ll leave it at that...” Taehyung grinned as Sehun walked over and slowly slid his arm around the model’s waist, then leaned close and murmured into his ear. Now it was Tae’s turn to blush, and he cleared his throat as he slipped his own arm around the other boy's waist, then said, “Mmm... um... hey, so, when are we going to go for breakfast, I’m hungry! We’ve all be up for over an hour, waiting for you guys to come down and text your mom, and we didn’t want to fill up on snacks or cake.” 

“It’s okay, guys, I texted my mom as soon as I heard the shower turn off, although I didn’t expect them to take that much longer,” Seojun said, rolling his eyes at Jungkook who had tears rolling down his face as he tried to stop laughing at Jimin, who was now standing with his hands on his hips and frowning down at the ravenette. “She said it would be about thirty minutes, which was about twenty minutes ago, so, we should head over.” He shook his head and laughed at his brother and the redhead, then turned to walk out the door with Taeyong and Jihyun, and the rest of the boys started filing out after them. 

“Hey, you guys, we have some errands to run today, so we’re going to head out now, tell your mom thanks for inviting us for breakfast. We’ll be back later to hang out, text us and let us know when you’re back.” Taemin and Jongin stood together watching as Jimin helped Jungkook up off the floor, still looking as though he was going to give the ravenette a good talking to once everyone had left them alone. 

“Okay, Hyungs, we’ll see you later, and thank you again, so much, for everything. Last night was amazing.” Jimin hugged the two of them and they hugged Jungkook while he told them his mom would be expecting them at dinner, and Jimin would text them when they found out what time that would be, then left out the front to their car. 

Hobi was the last one standing there with the raven and the redhead, and they looked at him curiously as he grinned widely. “I was told to stay here and make sure you actually get out the door...” 

The three of them started laughing and Jungkook snorted, “Well, Hobi Hyung, I can’t say it wasn’t a prudent precaution, considering the look Jimin-ssi was just giving me... I was actually a little bit scared...” He stuck his tongue out at the flame-haired elder, then skipped out of the way when Jimin tried to smack him. 

“Aish, you are such a brat, I swear! That’s fine, I have all the time in the world to get my revenge... but for now, let’s go over, so no-one feels like they have to wait to eat.” 

The three of them headed for the door and Jungkook made sure he was the last one out, so he could reach forward and swat Jimin’s backside, eliciting a soft hiss of pain and a harried glare over his shoulder. Chuckling softly, Jungkook closed the door, then took a couple of long strides to catch up to the two, and slide his arm comfortably around Jimin’s waist. He felt the older boy stiffen as though he was going to complain, but then the angel slid his arm around Jungkook’s waist and offered him a sweet smile, which actually worried the ravenette more than if he’d been rebuffed. 

Breakfast/brunch was a noisy, hilarity-filled affair, with everyone sitting around the huge table in the formal dining room, since there wasn’t enough room at the large kitchen table, and platters of food and pitchers of juice, milk and water, and pots of coffee, were continually being passed back and forth, as all of the boys and Aecha ate and talked, while the parents sat with them and drank their coffee, joining in some of the conversation, and just enjoying watching the happy chaos. 

Finally, as everyone was nearly full and sitting back in their chairs to groan softly over having so much food, Jungkook’s mom spoke up. “Jungkook and Jimin, Chinsun and I were talking about Christmas, since it will be here before we know it, and we were thinking that Jimin’s family could come up the weekend beforehand to see his dance performance, then they could stay the week up here with us, and go home the next weekend. Of course, the two of you could go to Busan with them when they went home, if you wanted to, but it would also solve the problem of which family to spend Christmas day with.” Jimin’s mom smiled and nodded, and the four parents looked expectantly at the two boys. 

“Oh, that would be really great!” Jimin said happily, although he’d been squirming around quite a bit in his seat during the whole meal, and Jungkook had been looking proud as a peacock beside him. “Would it be okay if Taeyong came too?” 

Just as the moms were ready to answer yes, Taeyong said, “Oh, Jimin, I can’t, I’m sorry. My family and I are going to Tokyo for the holiday, we’re leaving on Sunday before Christmas and coming back the next Saturday. I’m sorry I’m going to miss it, but I know you’ll be awesome! Maybe someone will take a video, and show it to me?” 

“Aw, well shoot... although Tokyo sounds like fun too, are you going to Disney World? I want to go there again, it’s been a while since I’ve been, and I love it so much!” Jimin took a sip of his tea and shifted in his seat, wincing slightly as though it was hot, although it had been sitting in the cup for long enough that it shouldn’t be by now, then nodded his head. “Oh yes, there will be a professional camera team there, I can definitely find out how to get a copy of the full performance. I would really enjoy seeing the whole thing myself, since mostly I just get to watch the other dancers from the wings or in the seats when they’re practicing. Maybe you could come up the week after Christmas and stay for a couple of days... would that be okay with you, Kookie?” 

Jungkook blinked, apparently having been daydreaming about something, and he looked between Jimin and Taeyong, then smiled happily and nodded. “I think that would be a brilliant idea... we could all go to the winter carnival together, all of us! Heh... it’s so weird, I’ve never actually been a big fan of crowds, but I am really starting to like being part of this one.” 

Everyone laughed and Jimin leaned close to Jungkook and kissed his cheek softly. “It’s because we’re not a crowd anymore, salangbad-a, we’re all family now, there’s a big difference.” 

“Awwwwwww, gross, you guys, no mushy stuff at the table, ewwww...” Jihyun and Seojun mimed disgusted faces and everyone laughed some more, and finally, everyone decided they were finished eating and ready to head out for their next adventure.


	11. Rabbits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, here is the link to the Seoul Botanical Park... not like I think I'll ever get the chance to go, but it looks really awesome
> 
> http://botanicpark.seoul.go.kr/front/main.do

All of the boys and Aecha helped Hae-Ran and Eunhui clear the table and clean up the kitchen, and Wooyoung whispered to San when they went back to the table to sit and wait to find out what the next activity would be. “It’s so cool that Jungkook and his brother and sister help out with stuff... I always thought if people had servants, they didn’t do stuff themselves...” 

San smiled and leaned close to whisper into Wooyoung’s ear. “Jungkook’s family hasn’t always been this well off, his parents built their business over a long period of time... when they lived in Busan, they had a little more money than some people, but they didn’t act like it, and, all three of the kids had chores to do and were expected to do things around the community, too. It’s one of the reasons why I’ve always loved Jungkook so much, he’d give you anything you needed, if you asked or if he thought you needed it, without question, and without expecting anything in return. There were some rough times between him and Jimin years ago, but I’m really glad to see Kook finally realized his feelings for Minnie... they have always belonged together...” 

“I have to admit, I was a little worried when the two of them showed up at the dorm last Friday, since I know some of the guys on the basketball team, and they tend to be rude and obnoxious. But it was obvious within a few minutes that he is completely different... and so is his friend Jongin Hyung... I hope he and Taemin Hyung come back tonight, they were really funny.” 

“Yeah, Jungkook usually surprises people once they get to know him, and yes, I did enjoy hanging out with those guys too. I’m pretty sure I heard them talking about it before we all came over here, and they said they’d be here.” 

Eventually, almost everyone was seated at the big table again, the missing persons being Jungkook and Jimin, and the rest of the gang and the parents were chatting about what they would be doing for the rest of the day. When the two boys finally walked back into the dining room, everyone cheered, causing the two of them to blush deeply, and Jungkook muttered, “I was just showing Jiminie my old room...” 

FLASHBACK TO TWENTY MINUTES AGO: 

After Jungkook and Jimin had finished helping clear the table, Jimin murmured, “Kookie... I have to go to the bathroom... where is it, I got lost the last time I had to find it, remember?” 

The two of them started giggling and Jungkook took Jimin’s hand. “I do, oh my god, that was hilarious, although I do understand, the house can be confusing sometimes if you go the wrong way. Here, I’ll take you to the one in my old room.” He led Jimin out of the kitchen to the stairs, then when they arrived at the second floor, he turned down the opposite hall from where the guest bedrooms were. “This side is where we have our rooms, my parents, Aecha, Seojun, and me. Pretty soon, my room will be Aecha’s, since it’s the only one with its own bathroom, other than my parents’ room, and they'll turn her room into a home office.” He walked into one of the rooms and released Jimin’s hand, then closed the door. “The bathroom is through that door,” the raven boy said as he pointed toward it, then went over and flopped on the bed. 

Jimin took a few moments to look around, then went and did his business. When he came out, he walked over and flopped on the bed beside Jungkook. “It looks like they’ve already started decorating for her,” the beautiful redhead commented, since the walls were painted a pale pink, and the drapes were a darker shade. In fact, as he looked around, he noticed that quite a bit of the décor was done in various shades of pink, including the carpet, and the bedroom suite furniture was white oak. “It’s so... pink...” 

“Nah, they haven’t made any changes at all yet, this is what it was like when I stayed here...” Jungkook replied as he turned his head slightly to look at Jimin and see what the other boy’s reaction to that comment would be. 

“So... it was decorated like this when you guys moved from Busan, and you never changed it? I guess that makes sense, since you haven’t been up here all that long, and you were probably just waiting for the little house to be completed anyway... and since it’s going to be your sister’s room, then it’s good you left it alone...” Jimin looked around the room again, the two of them lying flat on the bed with their arms lifted and their hands behind their heads on the pillows. 

“Nope, the little house was already finished, my parents had the renovations done while we were still in Busan, and they asked us what colors we wanted our rooms to be. This one was originally white with blue accent walls, I had it decorated like this. My sister will probably change it again, she is currently into purple everything, I imagine even the carpet will be replaced.” 

Jimin lay beside the ravenette, digesting his words, then very quietly asked, “You’re teasing me, aren’t you? You didn’t really have this room painted pink... you don’t even like pink!” 

“Yah! How do you know if I like pink or not!! Geez, what’s wrong with me wanting a pink room, anyway...” Jungkook pouted and started to get off the bed, but Jimin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to hug him. 

“I’m sorry, Jungkook, I really thought you were kidding! There’s nothing wrong with pink, and there’s nothing wrong with you having a pink room, but I swear I remember you saying, over and over and over when we were younger, that you hated pink... I’m sorry baby, it’s very pretty, and if you like it, then I like it...” 

Jungkook finally couldn’t stand it anymore and he started laughing, and once Jimin realized he really had been joking around, he started to tickle the ravenette, which started the younger tickling the elder, both of them laughing hysterically as they tried to roll on top of each other to get the upper hand. In this instance, the redhead managed to best the raven, and suddenly, they stopped laughing, as Jimin sat fully on Jungkook’s groin while holding his wrists above his head. 

The two of them contemplated each other for a long minute, until Jungkook rolled his hips. “Fuck, Jungkook-ah,” Jimin gasped and leaned down, mashing his soft mouth against the raven boy’s, as he rubbed himself against the quite obvious hard length he was sitting on. 

“Jimin-ah,” Jungkook replied when Jimin lifted his head a bit to gaze into the raven’s dark eyes, his voice becoming that low, dark growl, and he pulled his wrists from Jimin’s grip and wrapped one arm around his waist to pull him down closer, then reached down and began to squeeze and fondle the older boy’s sore bottom. “What do you want, baby? Can you tell me?” 

Jimin whimpered softly as the pain in his backside ignited again because of the not entirely gentle handling, then moaned and rubbed himself more firmly against Jungkook’s member. “I... I want you to... to... t-t-tease m-me... D-Daddy...” He gulped after he said it and the raven boy’s darkened visage brightened slightly with a brilliant smile. 

“That was very good, baby, such a good boy... and good boys get what they want, especially when it was so hard for them to ask. I’m very proud of you, beautiful...” Jungkook slowly rolled onto his side, giving Jimin the chance to get himself comfortable, until one of his legs was hiked over the raven’s hip, and Jungkook’s thigh was tucked between Jimin’s, and pressing hard against him, to allow the elder to rub himself against the taut muscle of Jungkook’s leg. “All the kisses, baby... and all the teasing... it’s all for you... only for you...” 

Holding Jimin close to his chest with his one arm, Jungkook began to kiss the sweet boy, while continuing the gripping and kneading of his burning bottom, inciting the heat in his belly, until Jimin’s hands were gripping the front of Jungkook’s tee shirt tightly and he was grinding himself roughly against the raven’s leg, while soft whimpers and mewls of desperate need flowed from his mouth. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” Jungkook whispered, then gently suckled at Jimin’s pillowy bottom lip. 

“Yes... oh fuck yes... Kookie... I just... ohgod... I’m so hard... you make me so fucking hard...” Each further second that Jungkook continued the erotic teasing sent Jimin’s senses into overdrive, and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck and buried his face against the raven’s shoulder, while his hips moved faster, his breath panting hotly past his lips. “Koo... fuck... Daddy... I’m... oh fuck no... oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck... ohhhhhgoddddddddd...” He suddenly clung as tightly as he possibly could to the younger boy and stopped breathing for a moment while his whole body tensed, and then he inhaled and started to cry softly. “Oh Daddy... I’m sorry... I... I came in my pants... I... I don’t want to go anywhere with everybody with my underpants all sticky and a wet spot on my jeans...” 

“Holy shit, Jiminie! Oh my god, you... you came? Just from that?? Wow... that’s so fucking hot... I can’t believe I make you that needy... wow... oh, baby, you are so damned amazing... and it’s okay, beautiful, we can run over to the little house quick and you can clean up and change, no-one will even know... come on, if we hurry, we’ll be back before anyone even wonders where we are...” 

TIME SKIP BACK TO THE PRESENT 

“I swear, Hyungs need a full-time chaperone...” Seojun quipped. 

“Rabbits...” Yeosang said, causing the dorm mates, including Sehun and Taehyung to start laughing. 

Jimin blushed an even darker shade of red and Jungkook looked confused, since he had no idea what they were referring to. “I’ll show you the texts later, then you’ll understand.” 

The two of them sat at the table with everyone and Jungkook’s mom said, “Now that everyone is present...” She smiled at all of them, then looked directly at Jimin and Jungkook. “Jungkook, would you like to tell us where we’ll be going today?” 

Jimin looked curiously at the ravenette, and Jungkook nodded, then began to speak. “I found out from a very good source that Jimin and his mom share an affinity for nature, and I tried really hard to think of something that we could do that would be enjoyable for all of us, while also honoring the interest they both have. Consequently, I thought we could go to the Seoul Botanic Park.” 

“Oh, Jungkook, I’ve wanted to go there so badly, but haven’t had the chance yet, this is awesome! Eomma, you’ll be able to get a couple of plants to take home, I read that they recently started selling them! Thank you, Kookie, this is so thoughtful! Saranghae!” Jimin turned toward Jungkook and hugged him tightly, although he did hiss a soft breath through his teeth as his enflamed bottom rubbed against the chair. 

Jungkook hugged Jimin back, blushing deeply as everyone started to compliment his idea and talk about the various things they’d heard about it. He pushed his chair back from the table a bit more and tugged Jimin into his lap, then smiled and nuzzled his nose against the elder boy’s neck. “Saranghae, Jimin-ah...” 

Jungkook’s mom let everyone chatter for a few more minutes, then spoke up. “I should mention that Jungkook has kindly offered to pay for all of our fees, and the rest of the day will be taken care of by Minjin and me. I also thought it would be easier if we took as few vehicles as possible, so I would like to suggest we go in the limousine. Jisung would drop us off, then come back and pick us up. How does that sound?” 

More cheers were heard for the beautiful raven boy's generosity, which only served to darken the blush on his cheeks further, and Jimin hugged him tightly while gently brushing his fingertips over Jungkook's warm cheeks. "Ah, jagi, saranghae... jeongmal gomawoyo... this is going to be a wonderful day, and thank you for thinking of my mom, too..."

After everyone agreed that driving together was a good idea, the boys all went back to the little house to gather anything they wanted to bring with them, then they all trooped back to the big house. Once there, everyone headed out to the limousine and Jisung took them to the park.

Gentian - an October flower


	12. Preserving The Color

As the group was riding to the botanical park, they perused the information from the website Jungkook had group texted, all of them trying to decide where they wanted to go first. The original thought had been to have each parent be a sort of ‘chaperone’ for whoever wanted to go to whatever part of the park, but everyone wanted to be with Jimin because it was his birthday party, and Jungkook, because they wanted to get to know him better, especially considering that he was a relative stranger to Jimin’s family and Taeyong. When the limousine arrived at the park and Jisung opened the door to let them disembark, it was decided they would all stick together for a while, at least, even though the size of their group would seem a bit daunting to anyone else who was enjoying the place. 

Something about the serenity of the gardens caused all of the boys to hush their voices and boisterous behavior, which was a relief for the parents and any visitors who saw all of them wandering into the Open Forest. Once they arrived at the theme garden, Jimin, his mom, and Jungkook began to huddle together and stop to look at various plants and flowers, the three of them happily chatting, the two listening avidly as Chinsun explained one detail or another. The rest of the group wandered on, and eventually, they all met up again inside the humongous greenhouse. 

As they wandered through the exhibits, Chinsun turned to Jungkook and smiled. “Jungkook, I noticed there was a marvelous scarlet-colored stewartia leaf on the kitchen counter in the small house, but the one in the garden on the estate isn’t the same color. Where did it come from?” 

“Ah, I found that one on campus right outside Jimin’s dorm building... I picked it up because it is the precise color of his hair right now, and I wanted it as a memento of when I finally confessed my feelings to him.” Jungkook and Jimin were walking hand-in-hand beside Chinsun, and Jimin squeezed Jungkook’s hand gently, causing the stunning raven to cast a soft smile toward the gorgeous redhead. 

“How are you planning to preserve it? I took a close look last night, and you really should do it soon, if you plan to keep it looking the way it does. Otherwise, it will dry up.” Chinsun had seen the smile exchanged between the two boys and it caused her to smile, as well. 

“I don’t really know... I haven't dried anything before, but I did some research and it sounds like drying flowers takes a lot of their color out of them, so I would imagine it does the same for leaves. Do you know a way I could do it?” 

“I do, there are a few different ways, although the leaf will still lose its color over time with most of them. I had wondered if you were planning to preserve it, and since you are, would you be willing to let me take it home with me and do it for you? I have a method I use that allows the leaf or flower to keep its true colors. I could bring it back with me when we come for Christmas.” 

“Oh, eomeonim, that would be wonderful, I would be very grateful if you would do that for me!” He stopped walking and bowed to her politely, then started walking along with her and Jimin again. “I might have to find a scarlet leaf every year when Jiminie colors his hair and the leaves try to rival him, just to prove there is nothing as beautiful as he is.” 

“Aish, dangshin...” Jimin murmured, bumping his shoulder gently against the sweet ravenette’s. 

Jimin’s mother smiled at them as she commented, “I remember the two of you didn’t seem to get along very well when you were younger, and that always made me sad. When the two of you interacted naturally, you were in sync, even then, but then one of you would realize what was happening, and you’d both act like you couldn’t stand each other. I am glad the two of you were able to meet again, and become close.” She looked around, particularly at Jimin’s father, then back at Jimin and Jungkook. “Jimin’s father won’t mind me speaking for him when I say that both of us are happy you are together. I’m sure he will tell you himself, when he gets the chance, and I am thrilled that your parents are supportive too, Jungkook.” 

“Ah, Eomma, I love you so much, thank you.” The three of them stopped walking and Jimin released his hold of Jungkook’s hand in order to hug his mother tightly. “I knew you and Appa would support us, too, and I am so happy you were able to come for the weekend and meet Jungkook and his family. They’ve been so good to me, treating me like I’ve been here forever... it was a bit overwhelming at first, and I kept telling Jungkook to pinch me, because I couldn’t believe it was all real...” 

“Thank you, eomeonim, I very much appreciate your support, and I hope to be able to prove myself worthy of your son, in your eyes. For some crazy reason, he seems to think I’m good for him.” Jungkook and Jimin giggled when Jimin commented about the pinching, and the charming raven boy chuckled as he replied, “Yes, and every time I pinch you, you say that you think maybe it’s still a dream... you’re so weird...” 

The three of them resumed walking while they chuckled, and as they caught up to the group, they were absorbed into the conversations about the variety of plants, with the three of them being able to give answers to some of the questions everyone asked. They visited the cultural center, but after that, it was late in the afternoon, and everyone wanted a little bit of time to relax before dinner, so they decided they would come back again at a later date. As they began the trek back to the entrance, Jungkook’s father called Jisung to come pick them up, and by the time they’d all walked back out to the parking lot, the limousine was there. 

Hae-Ran had been cooking for most of the time that everyone had been gone, but there were still some dishes left to finish, so all the friends went over to the little house for a while to give the adults some time to decompress from the activity – even though everyone had been on their best behavior at the park, none of the parents was used to having quite so many questions asked at once, and they were looking forward to some quiet, before the next round during dinner. Aecha also decided to go back to the big house and do some more redecorating of her new room. 

“One of us will text you when it’s closer to dinner time,” Jungkook’s mom said, as she kissed Jungkook warmly on the cheek, while the rest of the bunch headed to the little house. Jimin and Jihyun were standing beside the ravenette and speaking quietly to their own parents and Jungkook smiled at his mom. “Gomawoyo, Eomma.” He turned to Jimin and nudged him gently with his shoulder, then said quietly, “Jiminie, would you like to stay here and spend some time with your family? I know you miss them and it’s not like you won’t see me and the guys whenever you want, and sometimes even if you don't. If you’d like, I could send Taeyong over too, although he’s been spending time catching up with San, so I don’t think he’d be upset if you wanted to have it just be family time.” 

Jungkook’s mom smiled at him proudly and Jimin’s mom and dad looked surprised, but pleased that the boy would make such a suggestion. Jimin looked at Jungkook, then at his family, then back at Jungkook. “I would really, really like that, Koo... you’re sure you don’t mind? I mean, you did plan all of this, I feel like I should be paying attention to you...” 

“Aish, you pabo,” Jungkook said, grinning, as he hugged the beautiful redhead. “You've been paying attention to me, and I did this for you, so you would be able to see your family. Of course, I don’t mind. In fact, I insist you stay, especially since there won’t be very much time tomorrow before we have to take them to the airport.” 

Jimin laughed and punched Jungkook lightly in the arm, rolling his eyes. “You can’t call me a pabo, it’s my birthday, plus, I’m older than you... and, don’t you even think about it...” He lightly pinched the silly ravenette’s side, having seen the expression on his face and knowing he was just about to call Jimin ‘Oppa’. “I would really love to spend time with them, and I will see you and all the rest of the guys when you come back for dinner.” He hugged Jungkook tightly and kissed him sweetly, then pretended to pout when he had to let go. 

“Enjoy your time with them, salangbad-a, I will see you later.” He returned the kiss warmly, then turned and smile at Jimin’s mom. “Eomeonim, I will wrap the leaf carefully and bring it with me when I come back, so you can keep it safe... I’m pretty sure if I don’t, it will somehow end up being eaten by one of our knuckleheaded friends.” 

Everyone laughed and Jungkook went to the little house, while Jimin and the two sets of parents and his brother went into the big house. 

“Hey everyone, Jimin is going to spend some time with his family before dinner, so you’re all stuck with me, sorry.” He offered one of his one thousand-watt smiles and all the friends laughed. “And, welcome back, Taemin Hyung and Jongin Hyung, I’m glad to see you were able to join us again, and Jimin will be too, I’m sure. Does anyone need anything? I want to figure out how to wrap the leaf I have, so Jimin’s mom can take it with her and it won’t get damaged.” 

San smiled and followed Jungkook to the kitchen, where the scarlet leaf was sitting on the counter. Jungkook had placed it as far away from everything and anyone as he could, and his friend grinned at him. “I told all of them that you probably made some comment to Jimin about the leaves and his hair color... you picked that up because it reminded you of him, didn’t you?” The boys crowded around the butcher block counter as Jungkook picked up the leaf and set it in the center of the wood, so they could all admire it. 

“Wow, it really is the exact color of his hair this season, that’s amazing...” Hongjoon remarked, while the rest of them nodded their heads. 

“I did, and that’s exactly why... when I saw it, I saw him...” He sighed softly, suddenly pensive as he remembered why he’d picked it up, although he didn’t make any comment. “I think I should find a small box to put it in, I’m pretty sure there’s something like that either here in the kitchen, or out in the garage. Will you guys help me look?” 

San, however, knew his friend well enough to know there was a story there, and he was curious to hear it and imagined everyone else was, as well, especially since only he and Taeyong had been witness to how the two had originally met, and as far as he knew, Taehyung was the only other one of the group who knew how Jungkook had treated Jimin back then. “When did you find it?” 

Jungkook looked at San, then around at the rest of the friends and smiled softly. “Monday, when I left the dorm. I was sure that would be the last time he’d talk to me, so when I saw it, I had to pick it up.”


	13. Jungkook Speaks His Side Of The Story

“Wait, what happened Monday??” Taemin asked, while Jongin and Hobi nodded their heads, as they and Seojun were the only ones who didn’t know anything at all about what had taken place. 

“Ah... Jimin pranked me, but I didn’t know it was a prank, I thought he was finally getting his revenge. Look, would you all mind helping me find something to put this in? I don’t want to still be standing here when they tell us dinner is ready. If we find a box and there’s time, I’ll tell you everything before we go over, otherwise... I’ll tell you tonight when Jimin and Jihyun are here. It’s not like most of what happened is private, a lot of it was right out in the open for anyone who was there to witness, so I wouldn’t be telling any secrets.” 

“Okay, yeah, we can wait,” Taemin said, as he looked at Jongin and Hobi, who both nodded their heads. 

Then, everyone started looking for something that would be sturdy enough to travel, but not too big so it would easily fit in Jimin’s mom’s luggage. 

Eventually, one of them found a small cardboard box that had been used for medium-sized stick matches, and after carefully tucking the leaf into the box between a few layers of tissues, it was set on the counter and everyone sat down to hear Jungkook tell the story. 

“Well, I don’t know how much Jimin has told the rest of you guys about how long he and I have known each other, so I’m just going to assume that you don’t know, and start there. He and I met in elementary school, although it was because San and Taeyong Hyung were friends. I mean, we went to the same school, all of us, but, with me being two years younger, we didn’t have the same main group of friends. So, even though we saw each other at school, like, in passing, we didn’t hang out unless there was some sort of school outing or birthday party.” 

Jungkook was sitting on one of the folding chairs in front of the unlit fireplace, and the rest of the group was gathered around him, sitting on chairs or the couch, or the floor, in somewhat of a circle, so he didn’t feel like he was too isolated, but it was still difficult for him to talk about all of it. He lifted a hand and brushed away the tears that had begun to form, then took a deep breath, his dark gaze studying the tattoos on his hand. 

San got up as Jungkook paused and went to the kitchen, then came back with a hand towel and gave it to Jungkook, then sat back down. He and Seojun were sitting in chairs on either side of Jungkook, to offer him support, and while he wasn’t uncomfortable with anyone gathered there, he did appreciate the thought. 

“I think Jiminie caught feelings for me when he went to junior high, or at least, I remember that was about when he started to be really obnoxious about trying to get near me. Of course, I was still in elementary at the time, and I just thought he was so gross... like, none of the other boys I knew acted the way he did toward me, and it freaked me out. Girls sometimes acted like that, and that confused me even more, because if he wasn’t a girl, why was he being that way? But he kept trying to get close to me, and I kept avoiding him as much as I could, and that worked fine until I actually went to junior high with him.” 

He sighed softly and pressed the towel to his face for a moment, then lowered it and continued speaking. “For the whole school year, he bugged the shit out of me, like, that’s literally how it felt. We had a couple of advanced classes together, and he went so far out of his way to try to make sure he and I were in the same study group, and to try to set up times for us to go to one or the other’s house and do homework or work on a school project, and at first, I actually started to think his attention wasn’t so bad... I mean, he was adorable even back then, and such a sweet person, everybody loved him. But... I was so confused about what I was feeling, and since he was the only boy I’ve ever felt that way about, and I still liked girls, that just made it worse... and then I heard some people talking about being gay, and they weren’t very nice about it, and I started to wonder if I was gay, and was so worried about what people would do if they thought I was.” 

He lifted his head and looked around at the group of friends, one at a time, meeting their gaze as he continued, tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. “I don’t know if any of you were as insecure as I was... I was so painfully shy with anyone I didn’t know very well, and the idea that the people who were my friends might start to think I was gross and stop being my friends scared me... I didn’t want to be an outcast. So, I asked my teachers in the classes I had with him if I could move seats, so I didn’t have to sit near him, although when they asked me if he was doing something wrong, I said no, just that we'd had a fight and I didn’t want to sit with him anymore. Luckily, or at least that’s how I felt about it back then, I was a good enough student that they agreed, and I just started to ignore him when he’d try to talk to me. And sometimes, if I saw him coming down the hall, I’d hide or go in the opposite direction, even if it would cause me to be late for my next class.” 

“And then, the school year finally ended, and I thought I’d be done with him, because he would be going to high school. But, that summer, he and Taeyong Hyung got a lot closer, and the two of them started hanging out a lot more with me, San and Youngheum, and a couple of other guys. Which would have been fine, except... man... Jimin, he... he was relentless... and I was a fucking dick.” Jungkook suddenly stopped talking and covered his eyes with his hand, taking deep breaths as he fought to keep himself under control so he could finish the story. San and Seojun both scooted their chairs closer and patted him gently on the back, until he sniffled, wiped his face with the towel, and nodded, whispering, “I’m okay...” 

Taking another deep breath to further calm himself, Jungkook spoke, his voice shaking slightly as he admitted his cruelty toward the love of his life, back when he didn’t know how to be a better person with the feelings he had. “It got so bad, that I finally became a bully to him... I masked it as kidding around, but I’d punch him and push him down, then laugh and pretend I was joking when I called him freak and loser and ugly... fuck, I... fuck... I can’t believe he forgave me for all this... it hurts to even think about what I put him through...” Jungkook cleared his throat, and then held the towel against his eyes, knowing he was going to start to cry. 

“The other guys didn’t realize how badly I was hurting him when I’d punch him, because he never said anything, not to anybody... I knew, though... and I did it on purpose, every time he’d get what I thought was too close to me... mostly, I’d do it when Taeyong Hyung wasn’t paying attention, because if he did see me being a jerk to Jimin, he’d call me out on it and then the other guys would too, then make Jimin stay away from me, but the next time we were all together, that kid would be right there again, trying to sit near me or paying too much attention to me... fuck, he bought me food, he praised me, he basically worshipped the ground I walked on, and I... I treated him like he was no better than a piece of shit on my shoe... fuck... and it just got worse and worse as the summer wore on...” 

Another long pause and deep breaths, with San and Seojun offering moral support, and finally, Jungkook lifted his head and looked around at all of them, tears streaming down his face as he wiped at them and tried to finish the story without breaking down completely. “One day, we were all just hanging out at the park, and the other guys were tossing a ball around, and somehow, Jimin managed to get close to me when no-one else was very near, except I’d seen him coming and called out to the other guys, who came running... we were all taunting him and we could tell he was trying really hard not to cry, so of course we just got worse... San wasn't there and neither was Taeyong Hyung, and Jimin had actually come alone... if they had been, just them being there would have kept me calm, but man... that day, I... I was just so sick of it and him... Jimin asked me what it was about him that disgusted me so much, and of course he was nervous, so he stuttered... and I just... I’d just gotten so tired of him hounding me all the time and it felt like I had no space to breathe, and I blew up at him... I started calling him names and punching him, and I... I said some really, really horrible things to him... things that affect him to this day...” 

He lowered his head and put his hands over his face, sobbing, but when San leaned forward and whispered something to him, Jungkook shook his head and gasped, “No, I’m okay... I need to tell it all...” San murmured to him and patted his back, then sat back, and the ravenette shuddered, wiped his face with the towel, and then looked at everyone again. He didn’t keep his gaze on anyone for long, but it was long enough that they could see the anguish in his dark eyes, the pain written on his face, and they all wondered what he’d done. 

“I swear, I must have told him off for at least five minutes... or at least, it felt that way... it probably wasn’t really for that long, but... it was long enough for my words to do real damage... and then, as we all turned to walk away from him, I turned back and punched him again, and pushed him down, hard... and then we left... and we kept looking back and he was still just lying on the ground watching us leave, and we kept calling him names and just left him there...” 

“He... he told me his side of the story last Saturday morning. I never knew... but... when he fell down, he fell on a piece of glass and it cut into his thigh... and he said he didn’t try to get up while we could still see him, because... because he didn’t want me to... oh god... fuck... this kills me so much...” He pressed the towel to his face and sobbed, then said, in a rush, “He said he didn’t get up because he was afraid I’d come back and punch or kick him, if I saw him moving... fuck... I hate myself for that, so much, that I made him afraid of me, to the point that he was hurt and bleeding, and he felt he couldn’t ask any of us for help... He says he forgives me, but... I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself...” 

“He managed to get up and go home and he had to go to the hospital and get stitches in his leg, and in his hand because it had hurt so much while he was walking home that he’d bitten through the skin on the back of his hand... and the last time I saw him before he left for high school, we’d gone on a camping trip with some of our friends and their fathers, and, he acted like I was invisible... and I don’t blame him one bit... but I actually was offended that he ignored me, even though I probably would have still been a dick to him, if he hadn’t...”


	14. Do This For Me...

Jungkook sighed heavily and said, softly, “He never came and hung out with us again, even if Taeyong Hyung was there, and the next time I saw him was in high school, on my first day, and he was one of the helpers for new students... and he’d dyed his hair blonde and was wearing blue contact lenses, and he’d become even more beautiful than he was before... and he didn’t tell me his name, and I thought he looked familiar, but I couldn’t remember right then because of all the confusion going on around us, so I asked if I knew him, and he told me about being friends with Taeyong Hyung and Taeyong Hyung being friends with San... so I called San and then I started looking through all of my old pictures, and I slowly remembered him, and I remembered how bad I’d treated him, and I wanted to make it up to him... he’d been so nice to me and helped me, even though he knew exactly who I was... he totally could have told me to wait and sent someone else to help me, or been cold and aloof and done the bare minimum, but he was... an angel...” 

Jungkook sniffled and wiped his face, then continued, “He avoided me for that whole entire year... I’d see him in the hall and then he’d be gone... I watched him change his hair colors with the seasons, and I wanted so badly to tell him how sorry I was, but I never got the chance... and then he graduated, and I found out that he didn’t go right to college after high school and I could have gone to his house a million times that whole next year, but I couldn’t work up my courage to do it, because I was sure he’d slam the door in my face, and I didn’t want to bring all those terrible memories back for him... and then, he came up here, and I thought for sure I’d lost whatever chance I ever had with him... but then, a few weeks ago, I saw him on the Quad, and I recognized his blonde hair, and I called out to him... and I can tell you for a fact that he... well, he wasn’t exactly happy to see me... he pretty much tore me to pieces, even though he wasn’t trying to... I mean, he didn’t say anything mean or call me names, but his reaction to me and my saying I was surprised to see him, he was like... well, it’s not like we’re friends...” 

“And he was right, I had killed that possibility over that summer... so, I went my way and he went his, and I figured I was never going to have the chance to love him, to treat him the way I should have the whole time I knew him... until last Friday, in the locker room... and I’m not going to tell you about that, because that part is all personal, but... well, now you know... and if any of you, or all of you, hates me for what I did, I wouldn’t blame you... I don’t like myself very well for it... but, I’m trying every day to make it up to him, and I will spend the rest of my life doing so, as long as he'll have me...” 

“We all make mistakes, especially when we’re young and stupid, Jungkook, I don’t think any of us hate you... besides, Jimin has obviously forgiven you, and he’s the best person on the planet, so if he can, I certainly can, too...” Taemin asked. 

“Thanks, I appreciate that... Anyway, on Monday I was going to meet him after class in the locker room and go to the dorm with him, so he could get some clothes for the week, since he wants to keep the dorm room for the year because it’s paid for, and that way we can see everybody more often... but he didn’t show up, so I texted him but he didn’t answer, and I figured he was busy at dance class, maybe had to stay a little late, so I’d go wait for him at the dorm... and when I got there, the guys were all in the common room, and they said they hadn't seen him, and then I heard him come out of his room and tell them I was on the way over and to tell me that he wasn’t there, and that he was getting ready for a date... and when I heard that, I... I accepted the fact that he had finally been able to have his revenge and the whole weekend had been a lie, and he hated me... and I knew I deserved it... so, I left... and when I was walking down the walk in front of the dorm building, I saw the leaf, and as soon as I did, I saw his face with that wild scarlet hair... and I thought that would be the last memory I’d have of him, so I kept it...” 

Jungkook finally finished speaking and he looked down at the towel in his hands. “I...” 

“You are the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, and I will forgive you for what happened when we were young, every time you feel the need to apologize...” Jimin stood up from the chair he’d been sitting on, his face streaked with tears that were still trickling down his face, and came over to where Jungkook sat, and then made himself comfortable on his exquisite boyfriend’s lap. “Although, you keep telling me that bad boys who apologize for things they shouldn’t get all the kisses, and you’ve apologized for all of what happened already, more than once, so... prepare for your punishment, because you’re getting all the kisses, too...” And with that, the sweet redhead pressed his soft lips to the stunning ravenette’s, and wrapped his arms around his neck, while their brothers grossed out and their friends smiled. 

“How long were you sitting there, jagiya?” Jungkook asked his ethereal angel, as he slipped his own arms around Jimin’s waist and held him warmly on his lap. 

“Not long, but from the look on everyone’s faces, and your puffy eyes, I think I missed a lot?” Jimin gently brushed the tears away from Jungkook’s cheeks and pressed a peck against the tip of his nose. 

“Well, you didn’t really miss anything, since I just told them about how we met and what happened that summer... and the things that happened after, like when I saw you on orientation day in high school, and when I saw you on the Quad here...” 

“Ah, well, do you feel better, now that you’ve told all our friends what happened? I don’t mind at all that you told them, but you didn’t have to, salangbad-a... you weren’t a bad person back then, you were a stupid kid, just like the rest of us... and you’re an amazing person now, I can’t believe how much thought and care you put into planning this weekend, and how wonderful you’ve been to me since last Friday... I love you and nothing is ever going to change that...” 

“Yeah, this has been an awesome weekend, and even if we weren’t celebrating Jimin’s birthday, you were still going to have all of us pabos over last night for movie night because of missing last week, and you don’t even know us very well at all... that’s definitely not something a dickhead would do...” Mingi said, and all of the dorm mates echoed him. 

“Aish, you guys, now I’m getting all embarrassed... hey, Seojun, have you heard from mom about dinner, yet?” 

“Oh, that’s why I came over here, your mom sent me to get you guys. Everything smells so delicious, I asked if I could come get you so I didn’t start raiding the kitchen and eating everything in sight.” Jimin grinned and everyone laughed as they all stood up and started walking out the door. Jungkook helped Jimin off his lap and went to the kitchen to pick up the small box with the leaf inside, and then the two of them followed their friends to the house. 

Dinner was another boisterous affair, with not only the parents sitting with all of them, but the household staff too, and Jungkook’s mom had made her ‘famous’ chocolate pudding cake with nuts for dessert, which was served with homemade whipped cream and vanilla ice cream, and everyone raved over how wonderful it was. Jimin was so excited when he saw the treat, he turned and hugged Jungkook tightly, and kissed him, then thanked Jungkook's mother profusely. 

Since the next day would end up being short on time as far as what they could do together, it was decided that all of Jimin’s friends would go back to their respective homes/dorms after breakfast at the big house, and the rest of the day would be for the two families to spend a little more time together, before they needed to take Jimin’s family and Taeyong to the airport. 

After the group and Aecha trooped back to the little house to prepare for watching the next couple of movies, and the couch had been pulled back and the air mattresses all spread out again, everyone settled themselves comfortably, although this time, Jimin was sitting mostly on Jungkook’s lap in one corner of the couch and the two of them were sitting between Jihyun and Taeyong. Of course, that meant no fooling around, but, Jimin was so happy to be near his boyfriend, brother, and best friend, neither of them thought much about it. 

However, once all of them had seen the next two movies in the series, it was very late, and everyone was settling down to sleep. Jimin stood up and gently took Jungkook’s hand to lead him toward the stairs, while wishing everyone else a good night. 

Once they were upstairs and standing next to the bed, Jimin offered the tantalizing ravenette a sweet smile and stepped close to slide his hands underneath the boy’s tee shirt, lightly trailing his fingertips along Jungkook’s warm, soft skin. “I missed you today, goyang-i saekki,” the red-haired angel whispered as he nuzzled his lips against the other’s, “I was wanting a lot more teasing and flirting, but it would have been too awkward to do it in front of my mom, and she really wanted to spend some time with you... she said she decided she likes you a lot... but, I like you better... especially when you’re naked and under me...” 

Jungkook groaned softly, gooseflesh breaking out over his body wherever Jimin’s fingers grazed, and his voice was tight in his throat when he answered, his own hands moving to begin to push the sensuous redhead’s sweat pants down. “I missed you too, Appa... although I did really enjoy being able to get to know your mom a little more, and I’m happy she’s going to preserve my leaf for me... mmm... so... you’re saying you want to be top tonight?” 

“Yes kitten, that’s what I’m saying,” Jimin replied, as he lightly tweaked Jungkook’s nipples, causing the younger to gasp softly. “And the first thing you can do for me is get on your knees...”


	15. Different Giver And Receiver...

Jungkook immediately dropped to kneel on the soft carpet, making sure to yank Jimin’s sweats down to his ankles at the same time, then lifted the hem of the angel’s tee shirt and stuck his head under it. His arms wrapped around Jimin’s legs and he pressed the flat of his tongue against the elder’s testes, then dragged a slow, sensuous lick from that sensitive flesh, all the way to his throbbing tip, and flicked the tip of his tongue over the tiny slit to taste the pearlescent drop of precum waiting there for him. He cupped the gorgeous scarlet-haired boy’s perfect ass with his hands and began to fondle and knead the still sore mounds, while continuing the sweet teasing. 

Jimin moaned and shivered, then pulled the neck of his tee shirt away from his body to look down at the top of Jungkook’s head as he whispered, “Fuck, baby... this is exactly what I wanted... I love how you tease me... da joh-a... neomu joh-a... jesu; you’re good at this...” He rested his hands lightly on Jungkook’s shoulders and tilted his own head back, sighing softly as the skilled ravenette continued to lick his dick like a popsicle, a louder moan escaping his parted lips when the younger’s mouth engulfed his swollen glans and began to sink onto his shaft. “Mhm, just like that, jagi...” 

Jungkook took as much of Jimin’s length in as he could, sucking softly and swirling his tongue over the warm skin, then lifted his mouth off and began to tease with the licks again, while adding in gentle nuzzles and kisses. Suddenly, he released his hold on the older boy’s cheeks, lifted the back of his tee shirt with one hand, then slapped his bottom, one side, then the other, hard enough to sting and incite the ache from his earlier spanking again. 

Jimin’s fingers tightened on Jungkook’s shoulders, gripping the skin, and he groaned then snarled softly, “No more teasing, kitten... be a good boy and suck me off...” 

“Mmm,” Jungkook hummed quietly, then while continuing to hold Jimin’s tee shirt above his ass, he lifted his other hand toward the redhead’s face, brushing his fingertips along Jimin’s upturned jaw. 

Jimin looked down, saw the fingers, and opened his mouth, allowing the raven to slide two of them in, and then coated them thickly with his own saliva, a frisson of anticipation inching up his spine as he realized what the younger planned to do for him. 

As soon as he felt his fingers were coated enough, Jungkook slid them out of the exceptional redhead's mouth and lowered his arm to press those digits into Jimin’s ass, while opening his own mouth and sucking the elder boy's cock in as deeply as he could. Thrusting his fingers hard and deep, and then wiggling them around inside that tight space, he also began to move his head up and down, holding his lips taut to help stimulate the tip, and soon, the scarlet-haired beauty was on the verge of a climax. Grunting softly, he gasped, “Fuck... baby... I’m gonna cum... mmm... swallow every drop... mmph... here it comes, kitten... here I come...” Jungkook opened his mouth as widely as he could and relaxed, letting Jimin thrust his hips and shove his cock deeper, causing the younger to gag, but, as soon as the elder heard that retching sound, he pulled back and kept his movements shallow. The ravenette compensated by wrapping his hand around the base of Jimin’s thick shaft and sucking and licking at what he could get into his mouth with fierce intensity, while fucking his hot ass hard and fast with his opposite fingers. And, within seconds, Jimin was shooting his load of sticky, salty cum into Jungkook’s mouth. 

Jungkook swallowed every bit and as soon as he’d released Jimin from his mouth and gently pulled his fingers out of his tight bottom, Jimin was dragging the raven boy’s tee shirt over his head, then urging him to stand up, his hands eagerly sliding into the waistband of the younger’s sweat pants and pushing them down, then helping him pull each of his feet out of the legs. “Take a quick shower, then get on the bed on your stomach, baby, and hurry...” Jimin growled softly, smiling as Jungkook complied immediately. The gorgeous redhead removed his own tee shirt and climbed onto the bed, then nestled among the pillows and blankets and watched avidly as the black-haired boy stepped into the shower and washed himself with the fresh smelling body gel. 

A few minutes later, Jungkook stepped back out of the shower, and just as he was reaching for a towel, Jimin said quietly, “Don’t dry off, baby... come here... now...” 

“Y-yes, Appa...” Jungkook replied, a tremor of excitement shivering through him at the husky quality of Jimin’s voice, and he went quickly to the bed and joined the flame-haired elder, who guided him onto his belly, then knelt between his legs. 

“Bury your face in the pillows when you start moaning, kitten... fuck, you’re gorgeous...” Jungkook raised his arms and tucked them under the pillows, then rested his cheek on top, the light from the bedside lamp causing his wet hair to glisten and shine, while highlighting the diamond droplets of water beading his back, bottom, and legs. Once he was comfortable, Jimin moved to lean over him, resting his hands on either side of Jungkook’s chest, then leaned down and slowly began to lick the moisture from the raven’s warm skin. 

Between every few licks, Jimin would press soft kisses and suckle lightly at the sweet flesh, and soon, Jungkook did have his face buried, his moans muffled, while he felt his cock get painfully hard under him, and he slowly rolled his hips, rubbing himself wantonly against the sheets. 

By the time Jimin had finished with the full expanse of Jungkook’s back from his shoulders to just above where his perfect ass started, Jungkook was panting and gasping and moaning, and periodically lifting his head to whimper desperately for the angel to fuck him. But the flame-haired elder would not be rushed, and he completely bypassed the boy’s buttocks and instead began to lick the entire length of each leg, although since neither of them had a foot fetish, he didn’t do more than massage each foot with his hands. 

Finally, after everywhere on Jungkook’s back side had been tended to, except his arms, which were hidden under the pillows anyway, and his buttocks, Jimin reached over and picked up the bottle of mint flavored lube, drizzled a bit of it down the crack of Jungkook’s ass, then lay down on the bed between his legs and started licking the sweet spots at the inner edges of his ass cheeks, the tip of his tongue coming dangerously close to his sweet, pink little hole, but not quite touching it or the wrinkled skin surrounding it. Further kisses and licks and nuzzles were bestowed upon the succulent flesh all over his bottom, and Jimin murmured soft words of praise as he worshipped his lover, taking the time to cover every little bit of skin, until Jungkook was almost crying from need, his cock continuously drizzling precum into the sheets beneath his body. 

With a soft chuckle, Jimin gently spread Jungkook’s cheeks with the tips of his fingers, and then delicately flicked the tip of his tongue against the sensitive rosebud, tasting the minty lube, the result of which was instantaneous and caused the ravenette to shudder, groan deeply into the pillows, and lift his hips from the bed to present his ass for further teasing. “Mmm, such a good boy... look at you, offering yourself to Appa so willingly... you’re perfect, goyang-i saekki...” He continued the teasing, only very lightly tickling the tip of his tongue over that tender spot, until Jungkook was actually sobbing into the pillows and lifting his hips higher, trying to press himself onto that thick muscle. But, Jimin only laughed softly and blew a puff of warm air over that place, then gently bit each of the sweet spots on either side of it, gripping them with his teeth open, and then rubbing the flat of his tongue over the skin. 

The incredibly intimate and erotic caresses caused Jungkook’s entire body to shake, and he buried his head deeper into the pillows and screamed. Jimin chuckled again and went back to erotically torturing the raven by alternating between the tickling and biting and occasionally pressing a soft kiss of his plump lips against the boy’s pucker, until he could feel Jungkook’s body constantly trembling, he could hear him sobbing and begging into the pillows, while his skin became warm with his arousal, and a flush of desire rose to the surface and tinted his flesh a light pink. 

“Ah, there it is... what a sweet boy you are... such a good boy for Appa, letting me make you so needy for me...” His words were whispered softly on feathers of warm breath over Jungkook’s tight entrance, the muscle clenching and tightening it further, until finally, Jimin placed the tip of his tongue directly against it and pushed, slipping it inside, then slowly fucked the delirious ravenette with it. Jungkook basically melted into the mattress and blissed out, and Jimin continued to eat him slowly, relishing the ability to evoke such gratifying responses from his beautiful lover. 

Suddenly, Jimin felt like he was being watched, and he gently plucked his tongue from inside Jungkook’s ass and turned his head, blinking in surprise as he saw Taehyung standing there, his eyes wide, his mouth dropped open. The two of them contemplated each other for a long moment, before Jimin did exactly what Jungkook had done when Tae had seen them on Monday, and he turned his attention back to Jungkook, slowly slid his tongue back inside the raven boy’s ass, and gently began fucking him with it again, eliciting further sobs and whimpers from the younger. 

Taehyung gulped and silently crept back down the stairs, a look of shock on his face, and when he lay down on the air mattress he was sharing with Sehun, the older boy asked, “Did you find out where it is?” 

The model shook his head and whispered, “Eh... they were... um... busy...” 

Sehun looked more closely at Taehyung’s face, then grinned and murmured, “Same as at the dorm, hm?” 

Tae thought about that for a moment, and then replied, very quietly, “Yes and no... same thing happening, different giver and receiver...” 

Sehun blinked, then pulled Tae closer and nuzzled his mouth against the model’s lips. “I see... hm... and what’s this?! You’re so hard, sweetheart... how about if we do something about that, mmm?” Moments later, the two of them were spooning under the blankets and Tae was holding the edge of his pillow against his mouth, as Sehun slowly rolled his hips. “Is this helping, jagiya?” 

“Mhm,” Tae hummed, nodding his head, a soft moan sinking into the pillow as he closed his eyes when his lover wrapped his arm over his body and pulled him closer, then nuzzled the side of his neck. 

Upstairs, Jimin brought Jungkook to the brink of climax, then quickly tugged his tongue out of the tight, hot space, and stuffed two fingers in, then curled the tips and stroked them directly over the boy’s prostate. The raven shrieked and came, smearing his seed against his belly and the sheet beneath him, his muscles clenching tightly around the digits, his hips rocking as he alternately fucked himself further onto Jimin’s fingers, and his cock into the mattress. Finally, he relaxed and the redhead slipped his fingers out and moved to kneel between Jungkook’s widely spread legs. 

“I’ll give you a moment to recover, baby, then I’ll finish what I started, okay?” Jimin leaned forward and placed his hands on Jungkook’s shoulder blades, then began to massage his back smoothly, helping to bring him back to his senses.


	16. There's This Redhead...

After a few seconds, Jungkook was aware enough to nod his head, and he turned his face out of the pillows and whispered, “Yes, please, Appa... I want you to make love to me... jebal juseyo...” 

“Mmm, kitten, I’ll give you exactly what you want, you’re such a good boy... and in our home, good boys and bad boys get what they want, if they ask sweetly...” Jimin reached over and grabbed the bottle of minty lube again and slathered a decent amount along his shaft, hissing a soft breath through his teeth at the cooling, tingly feeling. He set the bottle back on the nightstand and placed his hands on both of Jungkook’s bottom cheeks, then spread them gently, a smile curving his full lips as he whispered, “Appa loves your pretty pink hole, kitten... so tight and ready for me... here I come...” 

He released his hold on those perfect buns and rested his hands on the bed on either side of Jungkook’s chest, then while holding his upper body up, he pressed his thick length into the cleft of the ravenette’s ass. As the younger turned his face into the pillows again to muffle the moan of pleasure he released from just the touch of the elder’s flesh, Jimin smiled happily, his dark hazel gaze taking in the sight of the raven’s broad back, his wildly mussed hair, and the divine mounds he was sliding himself between. 

Leaning back far enough that he could see the tip of his dick pushing against his lover’s tight rosebud, he began to press his hips forward, then stopped and knelt back up. “Mmm... I want a better view of your bottom swallowing my cock, kitten... come to the edge of the bed... here.... bring your pillow, you’ll need it to keep your voice quiet... yes, stand up, mhm, then bend forward... good, now lie fully... yes, just like that... fuck... I am definitely spanking your ass in this position again soon, kitten; you look so vulnerable and sexy this way...” 

He stepped back and just watched as Jungkook moved into a comfortable pose, his legs wide and flat-footed on the carpet, as the ravenette was bending over the direct edge of the bed and not pushed more fully onto it. “Mine,” Jimin growled softly, as he moved close again and gripped both of the younger’s perfect cheeks to spread them apart, his thumb tips poking and pressing against the tight muscle. “Mine,” he murmured again, as he couldn’t help himself and knelt on the floor, then shoved his tongue deeply into Jungkook’s body, causing the raven boy to shudder and cry out into the pillow. 

More of the biting and licking and kissing and tongue fucking ensued, with Jimin pausing every few moments to whisper to him. “I just want to devour you, kitten... bite you right here and here and here... kiss all over here, and here... lick like this and hear you make those beautiful noises for me... and this... I want to eat you deep...” He followed his words with actions, until Jungkook was a mess again, shaking and gripping the pillow nearly hard enough to rip it apart, his moans and whimpers constant, while his rock-hard cock glazed the side of the mattress with precum. 

“Fuck... you’re magnificent... and mine...” He also couldn’t stop himself from delivering a rough, hard slap to one of Jungkook’s cheeks, leaving an immediate handprint along with a sting, and then he lined his swollen glans up with the needy ravenette’s opening and began to push, his gaze fully intent on the way the tight muscle spread around his tip. As soon as he felt himself pop in, he pulled out again, then pushed back in, then out, listening to the sounds the younger made as Jimin indulged himself in further tormenting his beloved, although truth be told, the scarlet-haired elder was rapidly racing toward his climax, and he was exerting his full self-control to keep from shoving himself all the way in at once, and hurting his lover. 

Finally, Jimin stopped the teasing and began to sink further in, the pitch of Jungkook’s moans lowering suddenly at the fullness and pressure, goosebumps pinking up all over his back, arms, and bottom cheeks. Chuckling softly, the beautiful redhead whispered, “I can’t even begin to tell you how fine you are, baby... like you, I find there are no words to describe how perfectly I see you... perfect isn’t even a good enough word... fuck... mine... you’re all mine... I’ll give you anything and everything, too, kitten... give you my all, for the rest of my life... anything and everything you want... it’s yours... mmm... I’m... I’m going to go hard and fast now... okay?” 

He’d slipped fully in and allowed the ravenette to adjust as he’d spoken the sweet words to him, and as soon as Jungkook processed that last request and nodded his head, Jimin grabbed the raven boy’s hips and pounded him, pulling him back while shoving his hips forward, his gaze again avidly observing his thick dick disappearing between those perfect ass cheeks. “Fuck... fuck baby... fuck fuck fuck... cumming, kitten, here I cum... mmm... hold on tight sweetheart, here I cum...” 

The last few seconds were hard and rough and fast, brutal, and as Jimin felt his balls squeeze and his cock throb, he shoved himself as hard against Jungkook’s body as he could and held him in place, eliciting a shriek of surprised sudden pain from the younger’s lips, but then a loud groan, all of it drowned in the down of the pillow, as the younger spewed his own semen all over the side of the bed, while Jimin filled his ass. 

Finally, after long seconds of remaining in place and reveling in the feeling of the tight insides squeezing around his dick, and hearing Jungkook pant and wheeze, seeing the light sheen of sweat that had broken out over his flesh, Jimin slowly and carefully tugged himself free, whispering as he did, “Squeeze tight baby, you’re going to sleep with your plug holding my cum in your ass tonight...” 

Once he’d slipped all the way out, he went to the toy cabinet, opened one of the drawers, and removed out one of the plugs they’d picked out for Jungkook to begin learning how to handle, and a different bottle of lube, this one would keep its slick properties until the plug was withdrawn. Moving back to the bed and looking where Jungkook had his pucker squeezed as tightly shut as possible, Jimin whispered, “Very good, kitten... you’re such a good boy, doing what Appa tells you...” He slowly pushed a single finger past that tight opening and fucked the boy with it, causing Jungook to grunt softly, then slid it back out again, watching as a tiny bit of his semen dribbled out. "You know what happens to bad boys when they let their Appa's cum dribble out of their bottom when they're not supposed to, kitten?"

"N-no, A-appa... oh fuckkkkkk..." Jungkook shivered and clenched his ass tight, but Jimin slipped his finger in again, then slid it out, and more of his seed drizzled from the ravenette's pucker to his perineum.

"They get punished... although since we have guests, it will have to wait... but tomorrow, after everyone has gone home..." the stern redhead didn't say anything more, and the younger boy shivered.

Jimin opened the bottle of lube and squirted a good amount of the slippery stuff onto the plug tip, then rubbed it all over, coating it fully, before spreading the ravenette’s cheeks to fully reveal his pink rosebud, and then placed the plug tip at his entrance. 

“Okay, relax now, sweetheart... deep breaths... that’s good, baby... very good... mmm... so fucking sexy... what about this, do you like this, jagi?” The question was asked as he slowly and gently fucked the toy in and out of the raven’s pucker, not pushing it far enough for the bloop to set yet, and Jungkook groaned into the pillow, nodding his head enthusiastically, and lifting up on his toes. Jimin chuckled softly and continued the gentle tease for a little longer, smiling as he watched Jungkook move and actively seek the stimulation. “Oh, that’s beautiful, baby... watching you ask so prettily for more... such a good boy... here, relax again, I’m going to push it all the way in now... ready? Okay, deep breaths... relax... good, very good... mmm... okay, one last... oh, I know, sweetie, it hurts a bit, but... okay, there we go... all better now? Do you like feeling full with Appa’s cum inside your bottom?” 

The ravenette turned his face out of the pillow and gasped, “Fuck... yes Appa... oh fuck... I... I like it... fuuuuuccckkkkkkkkkk...” The last was moaned loudly as Jimin ran his fingernails from the middle of the back of Jungkook’s thighs to the top of his ass cheeks, just roughly enough to drag against the skin and cause him to shake, while his internal muscles clenched around the toy. 

“Mmm... better hide your face in the pillow again, baby, this is the vibrating one with the remote, and I’m not quite done with you, yet...” 

“Oh fuck... Appa... ohhhhhhhhhmmmmppphhhhhhh...” Jungkook had pushed his mouth into the pillowcase just as Jimin flicked the switch on the remote and turned the toy on low, then he stood back and watched as he continued pushing up the power, until the ravenette was humping against the bed, his thick shaft solid and throbbing, dripping precum along the edge of the mattress, his sobs muted but not completely silenced by the soft pillow. By this point, the toy wasn’t on high yet, but it was enough to drive the younger wild, and he gave in fully to the pleasure, wantonly humping the bed in lustful abandon. 

Just when Jungkook was ready to climax, screaming Jimin’s name into the pillow, the red-haired devil turned the toy off and set the remote down, then continued to watch as Jungkook had been close enough to go over that edge without further stimulation, and he coated the side of the bed with his sperm again. “Mmm, what a good boy you are for Appa... my beautiful kitten... we’ll have to remember to change the sheets and clean off the bedframe tomorrow after everyone is gone... sweet baby... time for sleep now, love... come here, we need to clean up before we go to bed... mmm... fucking hell, baby, look at you, you look like you’ve been ravished... my goodness, who did such a thing to you, I wonder?” 

Jimin took Jungkook’s hand and led him over to the sink, both of their voices soft and quiet, as the younger giggled cutely, his shy, submissive side fully emerged, and he lowered and tilted his head, and then lifted his hand to lightly scratch the side of his neck, his dark bangs falling over his forehead and hiding his eyes behind them. “Well, um, there’s this redhead... no, actually, it’s more like scarlet... anyway, he’s this divine angel... and... I guess he kind of thinks I’m cute or something, because he keeps telling me he likes doing stuff to me... ‘making me feel good’ he calls it... I... uh... I kinda caught some pretty big feelings for him too... cuz he takes care of me when I’m scared... and he says he loves me... he’s... he’s pretty amazing...” 

Jimin had been busily wetting washcloths, then carefully cleansing Jungkook’s belly, groin, and cock, his expression changing with each further comment the ravenette made, moving from curiosity to an understanding nod, then sweetly smiling, and finally tucking his fingertips under the raven boy’s chin to lift his face a bit and gaze into his dark chocolate eyes. “Well, I’d say it’s nice that he takes such good care of you, kitten, and I can tell you for a fact that he’s caught some pretty big feelings for you too...” He slowly urged the younger to turn around, then wet a different washcloth and began to tenderly rub the lube off his bottom and the cum that had dripped onto his legs while he’d been bent over the bed. 

“Really, he feels stuff for me too? Oh, that’s so great... he really is the best person I’ve ever known, and I love him so much...” 

Having finished cleaning the ravenette and then himself, Jimin again took Jungkook’s hand and led him back to the bed, where he nudged the boy onto the mattress, then climbed on and cuddled up to him. “Come here, baby... snuggle under the covers with me... there you go, let me hold you... good boy... Appa’s sweet, good boy... well... I can also promise that he thinks the world of you, and loves you to the moon and back, sweetheart...” 

Nuzzling his lips against the Jungkook’s, Jimin whispered, “Saranghae, Jungkook-ah, eonjena... shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo... jal ja, salangbad-a...” 

“Saranghae, Jimin-ah, forever and always... dream of me...”


	17. Just A Loving Little Interlude

“Jungkook-ah! Jungkook-ah! Kookie-ah, wake up... Kookie!! Kooooo!!! Daddy... please wake up... jebal...” Jimin’s voice was very faint, as though he was calling to the ravenette from far away, but the urgency in his voice dug into Jungkook’s brain, and he dragged himself out of sleep. 

“Mmph, I’m awake, baby, what’s wrong? Is the house on fire? Is someone hurt? What time is it? Why is it still dark?” Jungkook sat up and shuddered, then groaned, the plug shifting in his ass as he looked around, blinking blearily, then turned his head toward his lover. “Jiminie, baby, wha... oh... oh fuck... jesu... look at you... fucking hell, baby... come here, you... I’m going to fucking eat you alive, baby...” 

Jimin was lying on his back, sprawled on the bed among the sheets, blankets, and pillows, stroking his cock and sucking on three of his fingers, his beautiful eyes half covered by his eyelids as he moaned softly and rolled his hips. He’d apparently been at it for a while, as his hand was coated with precum and semen, and saliva was slowly dripping down his cheek from where his fingers were stuffed into his mouth. 

The sight of his angel in such an indecent pose and in that desperate condition caused his own dick to harden immediately, and as Jungkook began to turn his body toward the scarlet-haired boy, Jimin’s gaze lowered and he caught a glimpse of the raven’s thick shaft. 

“Ah... D-Daddy... I... I need you... please...” The beauty squirmed among the soft covers, his voice a quiet whimper, and the beast rose in Jungkook’s eyes, his pupils widening and turning his irises nearly fully black. 

“What were you doing that made you get so horny, babydoll? I haven’t seen you quite like this before... have you been naughty?” Jungkook could hear a faint buzzing and since he wasn’t feeling anything, it obviously wasn’t from the plug stuffed in his ass. “Mmm, I hear... oohhhhh, what’s this? Bad, bad boy... playing with your toys without Daddy... what should I do with you, hm? Bad boys deserve to be punished... I think someone we know is going to get a licking... bad, bad boy...” 

Jungkook pushed Jimin onto his side, then a little further over, so his leg was bent and he was still able to stroke himself and suck on his fingers. The ravenette growled softly, his hot breath wafting over the side of Jimin’s neck and causing the beauty to shiver and whimper again, his gorgeous dark hazel eyes closing as he waited for whatever the younger boy chose to do. 

“Mmm, I smell coconut... you used the pina colada lube, didn’t you? You were hoping Daddy would wake up and eat you, weren’t you? Naughty boy... your punishment starts now, baby boy...” The darker raven reached down and gripped the vibrator sticking out of Jimin’s bottom and began to fuck him with it, as deeply as he could without letting go. “You’ve been so bad, you need to be punished hard... I’m going to make you cry, baby... Hold on, here we go...” 

The ravenette suddenly pulled the redhead tight against himself, his chest to Jimin’s back, and pushed the button to turn the vibrator up as high as it would go, while pistoning it in and out of the gorgeous angel’s ass, then shoving it deep and letting the vibrations buzz through the elder’s nether regions. 

Jimin shrieked around his fingers and stroked his cock hard and fast, matching the rough pace of the vibrator, then continuing when Jungkook stopped, until he finally came, squirting his seed all over the sheets, his entire body shuddering as the vibrator suddenly became too much... and Jungkook held onto the redhead, clasping him against his chest in a vicelike grip, and left the toy stuffed up Jimin’s ass on full power, forcing the boy’s internal muscles to clench as another high rushed over him. 

And then Jungkook stopped the torment, surprising Jimin, although it didn’t mean the raven boy wasn’t going to fulfill his threat, and he pushed the flame-haired boy onto his belly, tugged the toy out of his ass and turned it off, then dropped it on the floor. The elder made the assumption that since it was so late at night, or early in the morning, depending on your perspective, and considering the fact that their friends and brothers were sleeping right downstairs, he was safe from any punishment of the corporal kind, but he discovered his error when the ravenette slapped his ass hard, causing him to cry out around his fingers. 

“Get up and go in the toilet room, baby... then bend over the sink and pull your cheeks apart so I’ll see your tight little rosebud when I come in...” 

Jimin did as he was told, blushing darkly as he imagined exactly what he looked like, so lewdly displaying his pucker. And he waited. And he waited some more. And then he knew exactly what the raven boy was doing, and he began to get pissed off and impatient. And finally, he had had enough and he stood up and stalked to the door, with the full intention of finding the younger boy and giving him a piece of his mind. 

“Going somewhere?” **_THAT_ **dark voice growled in his ear, right as he stepped one foot out the door. 

Jimin had been half expecting something like that to happen, but it still startled a yelp from his lips, which was followed by a gasp when Jungkook grabbed him by the arm and manhandled him back into the room, then shut and locked the door. 

Pushing the redhead over to the sink, Jungkook aimed another mighty swat toward Jimin’s ass, and the elder boy bent forward, closed his eyes, and held his breath, knowing the slap was going to hurt badly. But nothing happened. Well, not nothing, but certainly not what he had been expecting. 

Jungkook had dropped to his knees behind the gorgeous scarlet-haired angel and was busily parting his cheeks, in order to better flicker his tongue against that tight little place, and Jimin groaned, his knees giving out so he was forced to bend further over the side of the sink and lie on the cold marble counter top, as his legs began to quiver while the ravenette pointed the end of his tongue and began tickling it against the angel’s sweet spots, perineum, and pucker. 

“Oh god... oh fuck... ah... yes... jebal... jebal juseyo... da joh-a... daaaa johhhhh-aaaa... neomu joh-a...” Jimin was quickly coming undone, lifting himself onto his toes and pushing back toward Jungkook’s mouth, gasping and whimpering. “Please, Daddy... please... fuck me... I need it... niga pil-yohae... ah... pleassseeeee...” 

Jungkook stopped the tender teasing for a moment to whisper, “Not until you cry, baby... you were a bad, bad boy, and you’re being punished... once you cry, I’ll know you’ve learned your lesson, and I’ll give you my dick...” His breath hot and humid over the sensitive flesh he was teasing, the ravenette slowly exhaled, then started the luscious torment again, although now he also began sucking at the soft flesh, enough that it hurt just a bit, and Jimin gasped each time. 

Then, Jimin had an idea and he decided to try it out. 

“Ohhhh, boohooo,” he whispered softly, “I want my Daddy to fuck me with his cock, but he won’t, I’m so sad, boohoohoo...” 

Jungkook paused what he was doing, then started giggling, which started Jimin giggling, and soon, the two of them were wrapped in each other’s arms, standing up and leaning against the mirrored wall, kissing and giggling, while the ravenette slowly fondled and groped his lover’s behind. 

“You pabo,” he said as he lifted Jimin off the floor, while the redhead curled his legs around the raven’s waist, so he could be carried like a baby back to bed. 

“I am not a pabo,” Jimin replied, both of them grinning like goofballs, “it’s still my birthday celebration, and I can do whatever I want... which includes waking my Kookie up in the middle of the night, so he’ll do dirty things to me...” 

“Mmm, baby, you can wake me up to do those things to you anytime, it doesn’t have to be a special occasion... c’mere... lemme... yeah, just like... oh baby... you are so fucking tight... mmm... give me your mouth... mmm...” 

A short while later, the two boys were lying beside each other, snuggled in each other’s arms, and Jimin whispered, “Saranghae, Jungkook-ah... jal ja...” 

Jungkook stole another sweet kiss from the beautiful redhead’s lips, and whispered back, “I love you more, Jimin-ah... dream of me...” 

A couple of hours later...

As the sun began to brighten the horizon, Jungkook woke up to being pushed gently onto his back, while Jimin nuzzled his lips and rubbed a handful of lube onto his hard cock. The ravenette blinked open his eyes slowly, a smirk curving his mouth as the gorgeous redhead then straddled his hips and pushed his tight ass onto the younger’s swollen tip, then slid down slowly, a soft sigh escaping the elder’s open mouth, while a low moan rumbled in the raven’s throat. 

“Fuck, baby, what’s gotten into you this morning? You’re usually not this horny...” Jungkook began to slowly roll his hips once Jimin was seated fully on his shaft, causing the other boy to moan again, a little more loudly. “Mmm, c’mere, baby, give me your lips so I can swallow your moans...” 

When Jimin leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Jungkook’s, the raven reached down and cupped both of the redhead’s soft bottom cheeks, then bent his own legs to place his feet flat on the bed, and began to thrust his hips in quick little jolts, making the angel gasp and squeal into the ravenette’s mouth. A soft chuckle murmured in Jungkook’s throat and he slowed his movements, beginning a gentle roll, while fondling and caressing the perfect mounds in his palms. 

Jimin broke the kiss and rested his head on Jungkook’s pillow, his mouth pressing soft kisses to the side of the younger boy’s neck, and the raven whispered, “What’s got you so needy, baby? Fuck... you’re making me want to devour you...” 

“Ohhhhh... Jungkookie... you feel soooo good.... da johhhhh-aaaaa.... you... you know how... how I sometimes wake up... a couple of times during the night, ne? Mmm, neomu joh-a...” 

“Mhm, ne... ah, sweetheart, you are so tight...” Jungkook continued squeezing and kneading Jimin’s bottom with one hand, while rubbing his other hand up and down the smooth expanse of the angel’s back, reveling in the feeling of his warm skin. Turning his head slightly, he placed gentle kisses against the sweet elder’s forehead as he listened for the rest of the boy’s words. 

“I think... I think it’s because it’s the first time we’ve left it in overnight, but... mmm... meomcuji maseyo... I’d wake up a little and... and think about the plug inside you, and... oh fuck... Daddy... oh fuckohfuckohfuckkkkk....” Jimin’s entire body tensed and he clung suddenly to the younger boy, whimpering. Jungkook didn’t stop his leisurely fucking, gasping when he felt the flame-haired boy’s internal muscles clench, then smiling when he felt the sudden warmth of the elder’s cum beginning to pool onto his stomach. 

“Mmm, baby... such a good boy for Daddy... hang on a sec, lemme see if I can get... there... oh shit... oh shit... fuck fuck... hang on tight baby...” Jungkook had reached over to the nightstand, squirming and stretching a bit, and found the remote for the toy stuffed in his ass, and he’d turned it on, then ramped it directly to the highest setting. Consequently, he automatically began thrusting hard into the beauty on top of him, his arms wrapping around Jimin’s waist to hold him in place atop his body, and within seconds, he was filling his lover to the brim with his seed. He quickly turned the thing off again and lay there panting and gasping, then chuckled quietly. “Mmm... I think this won’t be the only time we leave it in overnight, if you’re going to react like this...” 

The two of them relaxed, Jungkook straightening his legs and Jimin flattening himself fully on top of the raven boy, and after a sweet, loving kiss, they dozed off again. 


	18. Sex And Bacon

Jungkook came awake slowly, yawning and stretching, then blinked open his eyes as he realized Jimin was snugged up against him in his little spoon position, and the gorgeous redhead’s ass was quite comfortably sheathing his dick. “Mmm,” the younger chuckled as he slipped his arm over the elder’s waist, tugged him closer, and then slowly rolled his hips, “still needing Daddy’s cock, hm? Such a sexy boy you are, wanting me so much... I didn’t think it was possible, but you are even more beautiful when you’re like this, baby...” He nuzzled his lips against the nape of the beauty’s neck, and then slowly began to suckle along the curve, bringing sweet gasps from the other boy's lips. 

Jimin giggled and suddenly Jungkook could feel the vibrator inside his ass turn on at the lowest setting, and he opened his eyes more widely, and lifted his head to see the remote in the stunning angel’s hand. And while he watched, Jimin pressed the button to increase the sensation, just a little. 

“Ohhhhhh, baby... if you’re planning to do what I think you are, you are going to be in so much trouble later, after everyone leaves...” Jungkook nipped at the flesh of Jimin’s shoulder and gasped as the oscillation increased, then growled as it went higher still. “Baby... fuck... mmph... you shouldn’t... oh fuck... goddammit, Jimin... ohhhhfucckkkkkk...” 

The flame-haired devil lit that fire and fanned it to incandescence, turning up the vibrator until it was at its highest, and Jungkook yanked himself out of Jimin’s ass, scrambled onto all fours, pushed the red-haired boy onto his stomach, spanked his ass hard a few times, then dragged him to the side of the bed. Climbing off the bed while the plug was nearly driving him insane was quite the feat, but the determined ravenette managed and he hauled the elder’s lower half over the edge of the bed, spanked him hard a few more times, then lined himself up and plunged his cock back into that tight hole, while Jimin screamed into the covers. 

Jungkook’s beast was out in full force and he pounded himself into Jimin’s ass, fucking into him as deeply as he possibly could until he came, expecting the other to turn off the remote. But instead, Jimin turned his face out of the covers, tears streaming from his eyes, and croaked, “More... fuck me... more...” 

“Jesu, baby, you’ve got to be kidding... fuck... hang on, baby doll, here it comes again...” Jungkook pushed Jimin back onto the bed, pulled him to all fours, then knelt on the mattress behind him and battered him, pulling the older’s hips back savagely while he pushed forward brutally, his fingers bruising the flesh he gripped so tightly. The plug they’d purchased was designed specifically to stimulate Jungkook’s prostate, and the toy kept him on edge as his body raced toward another climax. The second high rushed through him and as he felt the toy still buzzing merrily away, he reached back, tugged it out of his ass, then dropped it on the floor, letting it do its thing to the air, while he slowly leaned over his lover, urged him to flatten himself onto the mattress, and nuzzled the back of his ear. 

“You okay there, Jiminie? Did I break you?” Jungkook panted as he slowly rolled his hips, gently nudging himself inside the woozy Jimin, who turned his head and rested his cheek on the covers and offered a goofy little smile to the alluring raven. 

“I not broken, Daddy... that was... wow... let's do it again...” Jimin’s voice was very soft and small, and once he’d said the last words, he giggled and blushed about as dark as Jungkook had ever seen him, causing the ravenette to snicker. 

“Fuck, baby... if this is how you’re going to act every time I have that damned thing in my ass, we’re going to do it every weekend...” Jungkook pressed warm, sweet kisses along the back of Jimin’s shoulders, while he continued to gently rock his hips, helping his beloved to recover some of his senses. 

“Mmm... ‘kay... ‘cept I wanna have mine in sometimes, instead, so you can be all needy for me...” Jimin was beyond blissed out, floating in a hazy sea of pleasure, which was only being enhanced by the careful comfort from the younger boy. 

Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin’s soft cheek, then whispered, “Anything you want, baby... god, you’re adorable like this... so cute... and snuggly... and warm, mmm... I just want to wrap us up in a blanket and cuddle you all day, but we should start waking up and head downstairs... I imagine our friends are all pretending they didn’t hear what I was just doing to you...” Suddenly, Jungkook’s text message notification pinged. 

“Wae... don’ wanna get up, wanna snuggle... mmm... meanie... ooch!” Jimin gasped and wiggled a bit as Jungkook slipped out of him, then slapped his bottom. 

“That’s for calling me a meanie... hm... well, apparently everyone heard us during our second round at dawn, so as soon as they were all awake, they went over to the big house and are waiting for us... heh... well, that just means I can make sure your bottom is nicely warmed, so you feel it for the rest of the day, ne?” 

A short while later, Jungkook and Jimin were freshly out of the shower, dried off and brushing their teeth while standing in front of the mirror at the sink in all of their glory, with the raven boy gently caressing and soothing the sweet angel’s bottom with one hand, while brushing his own teeth with the other. As soon as they were finished Jimin turned and hugged himself against the younger, sighing softly while closing his eyes as Jungkook automatically lowered both hands to continue the sweet comfort. 

“Yep... as long as you promise to do this afterward, you can spank me anytime you want...” Jimin murmured, still a little sleepy. 

Jungkook chuckled softly and turned his head to capture Jimin’s lips in a warm kiss. “I promise, baby... we’d better get dressed before my fingers stray and start another round... you know hard it is for me to resist you... especially since we have the cream when we need it...” 

“Me too, salangbad-a... mmm... I think we should just lie in bed and cuddle tonight when we get back from the airport...” 

Jungkook grinned and nipped Jimin’s bottom lip. “You just want more Jungcock...” And then he snorted, and they started giggling. 

“Okay, really, you should definitely let me be the one to say that, because you’re right, it just sounds weird when you say it...” Jimin laughed and they got dressed, with only a little more nuzzling and kissing, before they finally headed over to the big house to join everyone for brunch. 

On the walk over, Jungkook looked toward Jimin and asked, “Did I remember to tell you that there is a TV in the bedroom? So, we could watch movies and I could tie you up and force you to watch K-Dramas with me, while we’re in bed?"

“Aish, no, you didn’t! Then again, I can’t imagine when we would have had time before, but it would be nice to cuddle in the pillows and blankets with you, and watch stuff... I’ll even watch a K-Drama with you without you having to tie me up, but only for a price...” 

“Oh yeah, and what price would that be?” 

“Hm... I don’t know exactly; we’ll have to wait until you actually want me to do it...” 

“Ah, the mysterious ‘I’ll tell you later’ ploy... that’s fine, I’ll take it... besides, mostly I just want to get you in bed as often as possible...” 

Jimin laughed. “Mmm, so I’ve noticed... and, since I have the same intention of getting you there as much as possible, too...” He didn’t finish his thought as they’d arrived at the big house and let themselves in, to see all of their friends and family laughing while passing money around... apparently there had been a bet as to just how long it would take before they came over. 

“Haha, yay, look, I won and I have enough money to buy... hm, let’s see...” Seojun counted the coins in his hand, then lifted his head and proudly declared, “A pack of gum, or a small candy bar! Thanks for taking your time, Jungkook Hyung, although if you’d taken longer, I could afford a regular sized candy bar!!” 

Both Jungkook and Jimin blushed deeply, but they also had huge smiles on their faces as they laughed with the good-natured teasing. “How long have you all been waiting for us? I’m really sorry, if I’d known, I would have let Jimin hurry me, but you know me, I hate waking up... I’m surprised he didn’t abandon me and come over here by himself!” 

Jimin bumped his arm gently against Jungkook’s for the sweet cover up, then lifted his head and sniffed. “Oh my god, Eomeonim, do I smell... PANCAKES AND BACON??!!!!!”


	19. The Weekend Winding Down

Now it was Jungkook, his mom, and Jimin’s turn to laugh as they recalled the silly redhead’s antics the previous weekend. 

“Good morning, adeul,” Jungkook’s mother said as she walked over to them and lightly dropped a kiss to the ravenette’s cheek, “it hasn’t been that long... maybe an hour? And yes, Jimin, there are pancakes and bacon, French toast, scrambled eggs, and... well, you’ll just have to come into the kitchen and see; we’re having a buffet-style meal this morning.” 

The group of boys and Aecha waited until the parents had entered the kitchen first, then filed in one by one after them, to queue up in a line and start walking around the kitchen counter. Chafing dishes had been brought out and were filled with the items Jungkook’s mother had already mentioned, along with sausage, hash browns, fresh seasonal fruit cut and ready to be served with very lightly sweetened whipped cream, galbitang, bulgogi, jeon, and kimchi. Coffee, tea, banana milk, orange juice, apple juice, and water was available, as well, and everyone loaded up their plates, grabbed their beverage, and headed for the formal dining room. 

“It’s been really great to finally meet you, Taeyong,” Taemin said as he smiled at the other. “Jimin has talked about you a lot, and you are exactly as he said you are.” 

“Uh oh, is that a compliment, or should I be worried, Taemin Hyung?” Taeyong replied, causing everyone to start laughing. 

“Definitely worried,” Taemin replied, this made everyone laugh even harder. 

“I definitely want you to come visit me in Busan, Seojun; I bet all of your friends would be so happy to see you! Maybe you could do it during Christmas break, like, come back home with my mom and dad and me, when we leave here.” Jihyun and Seojun had bonded pretty quickly, mostly over their disdain for their brother’s amorous antics, but had also found other interests they shared. 

“Oh, that would be so awesome, I really miss them! And it would be great to hang out with you without watching all the kissy face from our Hyungs... bleh...” Seojun replied. 

By this point, everyone was nearly finished eating, and they were now laughing again, while Jungkook and Jimin blushed, rolling their eyes. 

“We are not that bad!” Jimin protested, until Jungkook leaned over, gently took the scarlet-haired boy’s jaw in his hand, turned his face toward him, then gave him a very quick but sweet kiss. 

“Ewwwww!!! I am so glad you Hyungs live in your own house!!” 

Of course, everyone knew that Seojun and Jihyun weren’t really as offended or grossed out as they pretended to be, as when they’d had the chance, both of them had stayed pretty close to their brothers over the weekend, happy to be able to spend time with them and their friends. 

Jongho and Aecha were sitting next to each other and chatting quietly while Jungkook’s mom kept an eye on them, her mouth curved into a warm smile. Jungkook was sitting between his mother and Jimin, and he leaned toward his mom to whisper, “Those two make a cute couple, Eomma, and Jongho is really a sweet guy... is Appa ready to let Aecha start dating yet? She just turned seventeen; didn’t he say she could once she turned sixteen?” 

Jungkook’s mom smiled and turned toward him, replying quietly, “She says that none of the boys she’s met at school interest her, so she hasn’t asked yet. I’m pretty sure it will be happening soon, however, seeing as how well she and Jongho are getting along... Your Appa will want to chaperone them the first couple of times, I imagine, but from the way he’s watching them interact, I don’t think he’s too worried that anything inappropriate will happen.” 

Jungkook and his mother both looked over at Jungkook’s dad, who realized they were doing so and looked at them. “What?” he asked and the two of them grinned. 

“It’s nothing important, jagi, I’ll tell you later.” 

Jungkook’s dad smiled and nodded his head, then finished his coffee and turned to chat with Hoseok, asking the young man about his dance studio and his plans for opening. 

“Wow, I had no idea Appa cared about dance... he really sounds interested...” Jungkook looked at his mom curiously, and she smiled warmly, then replied, “Your Appa and I are planning to take ballroom dancing lessons.” 

Jungkook blinked, his mouth dropping open, as he looked between his mother and father. “But you always said Appa has two left feet!” 

Jungkook’s mom laughed and patted Jungkook’s hand. “Well, that is why we would be taking lessons. We aren’t worried about becoming perfect at it, but it would be nice to not embarrass ourselves when we dance at Chinmae’s wedding.” 

“Oh, that’s right, next spring... hm... do you think it will be okay if Jimin is my date to the wedding? I don’t know how Hwayoung’s family feels about... um... couples like us...” 

“Ah, honey, I hadn’t even thought about that... I’ll ask them when we see them next and let you know... although I don’t want the two of you to have to pretend to be anything other than what you are... we’ll find out what her parents are like, and then we’ll figure out what to do, if it seems there might be difficulties.” 

“Okay, Eomma, that works... I really want to show everyone how beautiful Jiminie is, and he will have changed his hair to a spring color by then, so he’ll be even more amazing than he is already...” 

“Wait, why do I hear my name? What are you saying about me, Jeon Jungkook?” Jimin leaned forward and looked toward the ravenette and his mother. 

“I was telling Eomma how amazing you look when your hair is dyed your spring color, although to be truthful, I can’t imagine you being anything but amazing, no matter what color you choose.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes and blushed, but his smile was warm as he pretended to scold the younger boy. “Aish, you pabo, stop flirting with me, you’re so obvious...” 

They started giggling and Jungkook’s mom looked over at Jimin’s mom, the women sharing a knowing smile of their own. 

Soon, everyone was finished eating and the group of friends trooped to the small house to pick up their belongings, then headed out to their vehicles to go home. 

“Well, we don’t have anything exciting planned for the rest of the time before we head to the airport,” Jungkook’s mom said, as they walked back into the house. “Does anyone have any suggestions?” 

“Let’s play a game!” Aecha said, and the parents, Jihyun, Seojun, Taeyong, Jimin and Jungkook looked around at each other, and then nodded their heads. 

“I think that’s a great idea, did you have something in mind, Aecha?” 

“Let’s play Yut!” 

The four adults and six younger people sat down at the smaller kitchen table in front of the large window that looked out over the estate garden, and Jimin looked out, then at Jungkook. “You know, you still haven’t taken me for a walk in your garden...” He looked out the window again, smiling as he watched a couple of squirrels chatter over an acorn. 

“Mmm, you’re right, salangbad-a... maybe we could do that when we come back from the airport, if you feel up to it.” 

“Why wouldn’t he feel up to it?” Jimin’s mom asked, looking at her son in concern. “Are you all right, Jimin-ah?” 

“Ah, yes Eomma, I’m fine, I’m just a little tired. I’ve been working very hard on my dance choreography, and all of us were up very late watching movies Friday and last night, and with all the walking around yesterday, it has caught up to me. I’m not getting sick or anything, but I might only be good for a nap when we get back after your flight leaves.” 

“Ah, okay... well, don’t over exert yourself. From what your friend told us; you have a lot of practicing to do before your next performance.” 

“Yes, he was right... Oh! Before I forget, Kookie, the next performance is on the twenty-fourth, at the university theatre... you’ll come, won’t you? I mean... you won’t be bored, will you?” 

“Of course I’ll come, Jiminie, and no, I could never be bored watching you dance. I really enjoyed watching you and Hobi Hyung Friday, and I meant to ask him if it would be all right if I came and watched again when you guys stay late, but kept getting sidetracked by everything else that was going on.” 

“Mmm, Kookie-ah, you are the best boyfriend I could ever imagine having, and I’m sure Hobi Hyung won’t mind at all...” 

“Oh geez, Jihyun Hyung, maybe you and I should go play video games in my bedroom, so we can stop listening to this mushy talk...” Seojun rolled his eyes and grinned at Jungkook. 

“Yes, that would be great! Hey, will you teach me how to play Overwatch?” Jihyun asked. “I’ve heard a lot about it, but haven’t tried it yet, it looks pretty complicated.” 

“Oh, it’s not that bad, once you get used to it, you’ll like it, Hyung. Come on!” 

The younger boys got up and went upstairs, and the parents, Jungkook, Jimin, Taeyong, and Aecha started playing their game. They all had a wonderful time and got to know each other better, and in what felt like only minutes, it was time to head to the airport. 

“Chinsun, don’t forget to call and let me know when you want to come up for Christmas, and I’ll make the arrangements.” Jungkook’s mom said to Jimin’s mom, as the women hugged goodbye. 

“I will, Eunkyung, and thank you again for inviting us to stay at your house this weekend, it was very nice to meet you and I look forward to seeing you again!” Chinsun then smiled at Jungkook and said, “I will bring your leaf back at Christmas, Jungkook. I am honored that you trust me with something so precious.” 

Jungkook bowed politely to her and replied, “It is my honor that you offered, Eomeonim, and you are trusting me with something far more precious, ” as he reached over and ruffled Jimin’s hair. 

“Aish, you and the K-Drama lines,” Jimin commented, rolling his eyes, although the sweet smile he gave to Jungkook made it very obvious he didn’t mind at all. The beautiful redhead then turned and tried to engulf his family and Taeyong in a group hug, which made them all laugh and hug him back tightly. “I am happy you’ll be able to come back and visit after Christmas break, Taeyong, and I will see you the weekend of my winter dance performance, Eomma, Appa, and Jihyunie. Saranghae, have a safe trip and make sure to call me when you arrive!” 

“Saranghae, adeul, and we will.” Chinsun hugged Jimin again and kissed him warmly on the cheek, then smiled at Jungkook, who bowed politely to her again. 

A final goodbye was said by all, along with some tears, and once Jimin’s family and friend had boarded the plane, Jungkook’s family, Jungkook, and Jimin went back home.


	20. You Are All Privileged To Be My Friends...

Once they arrived back at the estate, the boys bid the family a good rest of their day and went to their own house. Jimin stopped at the kitchen counter and studied the little tree of photos again; shaking his head and smiling as he quietly read each word that had been written on the back of them, while Jungkook stood beside him and watched, smiling warmly. 

“I still... this is... I can’t even imagine how you thought of this, Kookie-ah... I think it will be one of the best gifts I’ve ever received, no matter how many gifts I get for the rest of my life. I love you so much.” Jimin turned to Jungkook and wrapped his arms around the younger, lowering his face to press it against the hollow of the bewitching ravenette’s neck through his tee shirt, and inhaling deeply to smell his scent and that of the clean fabric. 

“It just came to me while I was in art class, actually, when I was painting that tiny portrait of you... I’d been thinking about all of those things your ex-bastard made you recite and how I’d asked you to make a list, so your friends and I could start convincing you that he was wrong, but then, I just... it just seemed like such a better idea, if we all told you why we love you... and the guys were so happy to do it, too... you really have the best group of friends, Jiminie, and I am so privileged that they’ve decided to be my friends, as well.” 

“Pfft,” Jimin said softly, as he lifted his head and nuzzled his lips against the Jungkook’s earlobe, “you are all privileged to be my friends...” 

Jungkook blinked and started to open his mouth to reply, but he paused, thinking through what Jimin had said, and the sassy flame-haired goofball took the opportunity to pull out of the raven’s arms and start running past the laundry room, then head around the corner behind the fireplace. 

“Park Jimin! That was... oh, when I catch you...” Jungkook took off after the dancer, and they played a merry game of ring around the couch and fireplace, laughing and taunting each other. 

“Hah! I’m not afraid of you; you're just a big, fluffy bunny! Pfft! Big, scary Jungkook, NOT!!” Jimin screamed when Jungkook launched himself over the couch, Jimin just barely managing to escape the grasp of his long fingers. “HAH! YOU CAN’T CATCH ME; YOU’RE ALL MUSCLE AND NO SPEED!! NYAH NYAH!!” 

For whatever reason, Jimin decided that going upstairs was a good idea, and for the moment, he’d forgotten that there was actually a set of stairs outside that led from the upper deck to the lower, so as he pounded up the stairs with the beautiful raven right behind him, the first thing he thought about was the toilet room. He was just far enough in front of the younger that he was able to jump off the stairs and quickly head around the corner of the railing, staying far enough away from the opening so Jungkook couldn’t reach through and snag his tee shirt. A moment later, he’d run into the little room and hurriedly shut the door, and then locked it, laughing in triumph as he panted and leaned against the door, breathing deeply to catch his breath. 

“Um... Jimin?” Jungkook called from the other side of the door. 

“Yes, Jungkook?” Jimin answered, giggling. 

“You do realize that you’ll have to come out at some point, right...?” 

Complete silence for a few heartbeats, then Jimin replied, “Uh... how much trouble am I in, Daddy?” 

“Mmm,” he heard Jungkook hum, thinking. “Remember the licking I promised you earlier, baby, that you interrupted when you pretended to cry?” 

“Um... uh huh...” Jimin felt his cock begin to stiffen in his pants as he remembered exactly what had been happening at that time. 

“Make yourself ready and unlock the door, baby boy, then bare your ass and bend over the sink...” Jungkook’s voice lowered and took on the caramel quality of his darker desire, causing Jimin to shiver. 

“Y-yes, Daddy...” 

After a few minutes, Jungkook heard the lock click, then waited another few seconds, until he heard Jimin’s voice call to him through the door. 

“I’m ready, Daddy...” 

Opening the door, Jungkook looked toward the sink and groaned quietly while licking his lips, his gaze taking in the sight of the stunning redhead bent and bared, all for him. “Fuck, baby, look at you...” He walked over and pushed Jimin’s tee shirt up, revealing the long expanse of his back, then pressed himself against the beauty, rubbing his jean clad groin against the elder’s bottom. 

Quite a while later, they were lying in the big bed, snuggled naked under the covers, both of them looking very much like they’d been ravished, and grinning loopily. 

“Wow, Koo... that was... I definitely want to do that again sometime, too...” Jimin cuddled closer and nuzzled his lips against the younger’s. 

“Mmm, we really should start making a list of all of the things we want to do again, otherwise, we might forget...” 

Jimin snickered and shook his head. “Nope, I won’t forget, especially when you make me feel like that... then again, you make me feel that way every time you do anything, so you may have a point... but when you wear a hat, it’s not noticeable...” 

“Huh?” Jungkook replied, then blinked and lightly smacked his hand against Jimin’s bicep. “Oh my god... another thing my cousin Jin loves to do is tell Dad jokes... you need to tell him that one... he’ll drive all of us crazy with it... Aish, you pabo...” 

“Yah! You can’t call me a pabo, I’m older than you, and, it’s my birthday weekend!” 

“Mmm... okay, then... Oppa... ow! Ow, sorry, ow ow, ouch, no pinching! Wait!! NO TICKLING!!!!! GAH!!!! STOP!!!!” 

“JEON JUNGKOOK, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I’M NOT YOUR OPPA?!!!” Jimin kept tickling the ravenette while they both dissolved into giggles, until finally, Jungkook managed to grab both of the sexy redhead’s hands and hold them above his head. 

“Mmm, what do I have here, I wonder...” 

More kissing and fooling around ensued, until finally, they were satisfied for the time being, then they cuddled close again and started watching a movie. After a while, they were hungry, and they went downstairs and heated some of the leftovers, then sat at the counter chatting, their legs entwined, the chairs as close together as they could get them. 

“You know, Jiminie, I meant to ask you... if you’ve never actually played with plugs before, how did you know all that stuff you were doing?” 

Jimin blushed deeply and took another bite of his dinner, chewing thoughtfully. He swallowed and lowered his gaze, then whispered, “I... looked up stuff on the internet... watched some videos and read some articles and blogs...” He lowered his head and looked up at Jungkook through his dark red bangs, offering a sheepish grin. 

“Oh, baby, that’s adorable... and, well, just so you don’t feel so embarrassed about it, that’s how I knew about how to give you a blow job, because I’ve never done that to anyone before you... hm... you know, we should watch some porn together... maybe we’ll learn some other things we can practice...” 

“Mmm, that sounds sexy... oh and, um... yesterday, when I came to the house to get you guys for dinner, I... I actually heard everything you said while you were explaining what happened between us when we were young... Tae called and told me what you were going to do and kept his phone on, so I listened...” He set his fork down and moved to sit on Jungkook’s lap, snuggling close against the younger’s body. “I’m so sorry, Jungkook... I never thought about what it must have been like for you, to have me constantly in your face like that...” 

“Baby,” Jungkook murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around his beautiful lover, “if I had known then what I know now, I would have welcomed you with open arms... and even if I was frustrated with all the attention, that still didn’t give me license to treat you the way I did... I appreciate that you’ve forgiven me, but... I think it will take me a long time to stop feeling guilty... Even if I never fell in love with you, even if I was a stupid kid, I still knew right from wrong, and... I was just a monster to you. I am so grateful I’ve been given a second chance.” 

“Ah, Jungkook-ah, we’ve both been given a second chance, I’m grateful too... mmm... okay, let’s clean up the kitchen and go back to bed and watch another movie, hm?” 

“Sounds good, Jimin-ah... would you be willing to go shopping with me after classes tomorrow, before we go to dinner with everyone for Jongho’s birthday? I’d like to buy him a present, but I don’t know him well enough to know what he’d like.” 

“Koo, you’re such a cutie... my big, fluffy bunny... yes, I would be happy to help you pick something out for him, and he will be so surprised.” 

They finished cleaning up the dishes and headed upstairs, cuddled in the big, warm bed to watch another movie, then feel asleep snuggled close together. 

After classes the next day, Jungkook and Jimin went shopping and found a gift to give to their friend, then they stopped by their house before heading to the ramen restaurant to meet all the dorm mates, and Taehyung, as he had been adopted into the group since the previous Monday. When they walked in, Jongho blushed deeply and smiled widely, as he saw that they had brought Aecha with them, and she was also blushing prettily, with a huge smile curving her lips. The three of them joined the table, and once they all had ordered and the food had been delivered, Jimin and his dorm mates shared funny stories about their escapades the previous year. Finally, it was time to give Jongho his birthday gifts – Jungkook had found a black tank top with white writing, which everyone thought was perfect because of how much the maknae liked working out. 

They chatted about the upcoming Halloween party, discussing what costumes they were going to wear, although Jungkook and Jimin were being secretive about their ideas, since they had been planning for theirs to be a surprise. Unfortunately, Aecha was unable to attend the party at the hotel because one of her school friends was having one that she’d already agreed to go to, but she asked Jongho if he would go with her, and he said he would very much enjoy that, which made her happy. She did mention that she’d already asked her father if it was all right for her to invite Jongho, since Jungkook had looked over at her with a stern expression. Eventually, dinner was over and they all wished each other farewell and headed home. 


	21. Happy Birthday, Baby

On Tuesday afternoon, Taehyung came over to the house and the three of them headed for dinner to celebrate Jimin’s official birthday, but as they drove past the ramen place where he had thought they were going again, he asked, “Wait, I thought we were eating ramen?” 

“Nope, Tae Hyung and I decided that since we had that last night, we wanted something different tonight.” 

“Okay... so where are we going, then?” Jimin looked out the window at the buildings they were driving past. 

“It’s a secret,” Jungkook replied, as he glanced in the rear-view mirror and grinned at Tae in the back seat. 

“Hmph,” Jimin grumped, pouting, although the twinkle in his eyes as he looked at his lover was a clear indication that he wasn’t really upset. “Fine... have I mentioned I don’t like surprises?” 

“Hah! You have loved every single surprise you’ve gotten since we got together, you can’t fool me...” 

“Yeah,” Tae piped up, “you never said you didn’t like surprises before...” 

“Oh, shut up,” Jimin replied to Tae, and all three of them started giggling. 

“Okay, we’re here...” Jungkook pulled up to the valet podium and got out of the car and handed the keys to the attendant who opened his door, while Jimin and Tae got out of the other side as their doors were opened, as well. 

“Oh my god, Kookie, you didn’t tell me we were going somewhere fancy, I’m not dressed for this!!” Jimin looked down at himself, then at the restaurant, noting that it was one of the more exclusive and difficult ones to get into in the city. 

“Relax, baby,” Jungkook replied, “none of us are dressed up, but it’s okay... come on...” The handsome ravenette took Jimin’s hand and the three of them walked through the door and stopped at the hostess station. “Jeon,” he said to the girl, who checked the list on the stand, then murmured a quiet “follow me”, as she began walking toward one of the areas of the restaurant. 

They did receive some strange looks as they passed by a few tables, considering the fact that the dress code was normally very formal, and all three boys were dressed in jeans and tee shirts, and Jimin was beginning to feel very self-conscious when the hostess stopped at a set of double doors, then pushed one of them open. “Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen,” she murmured as she ushered them inside. 

“SURPRISE!!!” 

As had happened on Friday night, Jimin stepped through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Jungkook and Tae bumped into him and started laughing, then the raven boy gently pushed the ethereal angel forward so they could close the door. 

The room was a private banquet room and at the table sat Jungkook’s family, including his older brother and his fiancé’, all of the dorm mates, and Taemin, Jongin, and Hobi. On the wall was a large screen monitor that showed Jimin’s family and Taeyong all sitting at a table at a restaurant in Busan, getting ready to eat with the group. A space had been left in front of the monitor so no-one was sitting with their back directly to the screen, and there was a smaller table set nearby with another beautiful birthday cake and a small pile of presents. 

Jimin stood there silently for a long moment, his dark hazel gaze drifting over everyone’s faces, then looking toward the monitor, then at the small table. He turned around, stepped up to Jungkook, wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, pressed his face into the curve of his neck, and burst into tears. 

Jungkook smiled and hugged the sweetly emotional redhead tightly while all of their friends got up to hug him too, everyone wishing him happy birthday, then going to sit back down, while Tae stood next to the two boys and Jungkook held his angel until he was able to calm himself down, whispering. “Jiminie, baby... happy birthday, jagiya... are you happy?” 

“Oh Kookie... I’m beyond happy, this is... the best birthday I’ve ever had... I mean... Eomma, did you send the cake?” He looked over at the big screen and his mother nodded her head, tears slipping down her cheeks as she smiled widely at him. “You...” Jimin looked back at Jungkook, hugging him tightly again. “You did all of this?” 

“Actually, it wasn’t all my idea, Taehyung Hyung and I started planning it when we went to his house last Sunday... and everyone else kept it secret... we, all of us, wanted you to know how important and precious you are. You deserve anything and everything, Jimin-ah, and we intend to make sure you get it. Of course, I am the one who gets to give you the most.” 

Everyone laughed, Jimin included, and the three went and sat down, Jimin sitting directly across from the big screen, so he could see his family and Taeyong. Much eating and drinking and laughter occurred, including many stories about Jimin growing up were shared by his parents, even though he blushed and was shy during most of them, but it was obvious he thoroughly enjoyed all of the attention, especially since it was from everyone he cared about. 

When dinner was over and Jungkook and Jimin were back at their house, having brought the gifts and the leftover birthday cake home with them, they were sitting at the kitchen counter sharing a final piece of it, before bed. 

“I wanted to give you one final present, Jimin-ah...” Jungkook said softly, a sweet smile curving his lips as he got up from the counter and went to open one of the drawers, pulling out an envelope. 

“Ah Jungkook, you’ve done so much, I don’t think you should give me anything else!” Jimin’s mouth said that, but his lips were also smiling sweetly, and he watched curiously as the ravenette handed the envelope to him. He opened the envelope and inside was a homemade birthday card, but rather than it being sweet and loving, it was full of K-Drama one liners that Jungkook had written all over it, both on the outside and in, which caused the elder to start laughing. Inside the birthday card was a plastic card with Jimin’s name on it, and he looked at it curiously, then at Jungkook. “You’re giving me a credit card?” 

Jungkook chuckled. “No, it’s a debit card... I asked my mom if I could add you to my bank account and she said yes. I’ll also give you the account information so you can put the app on your phone. Anyway, I get a payment each month from a trust fund that was set up for me and my brothers and sister by our grandparents, and my parents add a little bit to it, too, since I help with the landscape work, and keep this house clean on my own. My mom doesn’t monitor the account, and I don’t really use it all that much, but it’s nice to have when I want to buy something nice for my family and friends, or take my exceptionally good-looking boyfriend somewhere expensive, so I can show him off…” Jungkook winked at Jimin, then said, “I wanted you to have spending money without having to ask your parents, because I remember you said they are struggling a little bit... I was hoping this would help them, too...” 

Jimin just sat there and stared at Jungkook for long enough that the younger boy became nervous. “Um... if I’ve offended you by doing that, I’m sorry... I mean, you don’t have to accept it, by any means, and I won’t ever try to force you to...” 

Jungkook’s words were cut off by Jimin leaning over and pressing his lips against the younger’s, the kiss deepening as the redhead moved to sit on his lap, while he wrapped his arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss after making sure he’d left the other breathless, Jimin whispered, “Jungkook-ah... there are so many things I want to say, but nothing I can think of feels like it would be even close to adequate, so... I’ll just say thank you... jeongmal gomawoyo... you’ve made the last week and a half the best I’ve ever had, and I know that the rest of my life is going to be wonderful with you in it... I love you so much, and of course I accept this, it will definitely help my parents. Not so much because I spend a lot of money, but because they were worried about me needing something and them not being able to afford it. Now, they can focus on Jihyun and his school needs. Thank you. I’m sure my mom and dad will thank you, too, when they talk to you next. You’re amazing...” 

They kissed again, then cleaned up the dishes from their dessert, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. 

As they snuggled together and played with their phones, Jimin said, “Oh, I almost forgot... remember when Yeosang said ‘rabbits’ and I told you I’d show you the texts? Here, it’s from last Monday, when we were trying to figure out where you might be...” He handed his phone to Jungkook and read the texts with him as he scrolled through them. 

“Hahaha, well, he’s not wrong... oh, and that’s when the flirting between Taehyung Hyung and Sehun Hyung started... heh, and San... yeah, he remembered that about me... it’s funny, we fell out of touch for a while, but now that we’re hanging out again, it’s like we never stopped.” 

Taking back his phone, Jimin grinned and looked for something else on his phone, then showed Jungkook. “See what I call you when we text each other?” He pointed to the ‘Park Jungkook’ handle. 

Jungkook giggled and looked through his phone, then showed it to Jimin. “Mine says ‘Jeon Jimin’ for you...” 

They started giggling, then put their phones down, cuddled closer, and shortly thereafter, fell asleep.


End file.
